Mixed Love
by WarriorOfIllusions
Summary: Medli is in love with Prince Komali, but when Link enters her life, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1: First Flight

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Legend of Zelda, I'd make the first weapon you get be the Master Sword**

* * *

Medli was standing in front of the great Valoo, a scale lowering itself towards her. Her heart was pumping with excitement. Komali would be so happy for her when he saw her with wings. Medli blushed as she thought that and reached her hands out for the scale. It floated into her hands and a blinding flash of light followed that binded Medli, and she felt a tingling sensation in her arms as feathers sprouted. Once the light faded, Medli glanced at her arms. Underneath the skin were snow-white feathers, ruffling in the breeze.

"Thank you Lord Valoo!" Medli said happily, gazing up at the great dragon, "These are beautiful!" Medli turned, and for the first time, flapped her wings.

It was hard at first. The wind buffeted Medli in the face and the wind tore at her feathers like a thousand of invisible hands, and the wind was roaring like Valoo in her ears. Gradually, the noise didn't seem so loud, and it was easy to fly. The Rito opened her eyes and saw the first tufts of clouds drifting underneath her, and she laughed.

She was flying.

It was amazing. Her wings found an updraft, and she sailed upwards towards the sun she turned and flapped her wings a few times to stay aloft. She then hit a downdraft, and flowed downwards, speeding towards the sea. She didn't fear crashing. Now that she had wings she was unafraid of anything. Medli brushed the ground with her tiny feet and sighed, until another updraft carried her upwards once more. Lost in the sensation, she soared around the mountain, flapping her wings, completely lost in flying for the first time. She soared twice around Valoo and hit another downdraft. This time she sailed above the water, touching it with her wings, sending water spraying on her face. She laughed again, and sped upwards, and flapped towards the Take off Zone for mail carriers. Rito postmen started but Medli didn't care. Her wings hit a Rito lightly over his head, and he yelped, looking at the small girl. Medli slowed to a stop outside her favorite place to play her harp, but sailed downwards again, spinning in circles as she savored the sensation of flying.

Medli laughed as she soared towards the next island, but turned around after a few feet, remembering Prince Komali, but her wings fluttered up into an updraft and Medli was propelled forward. Forgetting all of her worries, the Rito girl sailed upwards. Medli sighed in pleasure as the wind brushed at her wings. Closing her eyes, she let the wind carry her upwards and downwards, letting her into places she had never gone before. She soared southeast and flew into the Rito's Chamber, and soared out again. She was flying high above Valoo as she circled him like a vulture.

"WOOHOO!" Medli screamed as she was brought down again, speeding like a bullet towards Valoo. She veered away from him, and shot passed him. Medli's scream was lost in the air as she spun in circles, and plummeted into the pond that guarded the entrance the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. A warm hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the water, but Medli didn't know who it was because she had fainted.

* * *

**So sorry about the short chapter! :/ It was about Medli first flying, but next chapter will be better, and much longer.**

**Medli: It better be.**

**Me: Sorry Medli, but I just couldn't explain anything else that would happen to you during your first flight! :(**

**Medli: *Sighs* I wanted more flying time.**

**Me: You had the entire chapter!**

**Medli: True, but I still wanted more.**

**Me: Yeah, but there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R, and don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream and Flight

**I'm back! I hope you all missed me!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned LOZ, I'd change how Maggie and Mila's lives get switched around. (HATE THAT PART SO MUCH!)**

* * *

Medli dreamed that she had never gotten her scale, and was plummeting down into the ocean, but she sank, and a weird fish creature soared past her whispering in a strange but familiar tongue.

"Who are you?" Medli tried to asked, but the lady swooped off, growing wings and flapping away. Suddenly Medli was the winged girl and she was fighting through a raging storm. Have to get there, HAVE TO! She thought, and flapped onward, but Medli realized she wasn't flying, she was swimming through the water as fast as she could (Which was pretty fast, considering the weather) and was approaching a strange isle known as Headstone Isle. How Medli knew that, she didn't know. She jumped out of the water and hit the ground running. She ran inside a carved rock face and rushed through a temple.

"NO!" Her voice cracked as she entered the boss room. The strange triangle shape on the floor Medli suddenly knew to be the Triforce was fading, "It cannot be!" She ran forward and took out her harp and began playing, praying for the Master Sword's power to repel evil to remain in the sword.

"Please!" Whispered Medli, but she was knocked aside as something swatted her. Ganondorf (How Medli knew these things she had no idea) was standing there, cackling evilly as some sort of beast Medli knew as Jalhalla stood behind him carrying it's giant lantern. Medli stood and began playing once again.

"NO!" Ganondorf screamed, and Jalhalla swept forward and surrounded Medli in a ring of fire.

"Ganondorf, stop this madness!" Medli screamed as the fire crept closer to her, "You know I cannot stand fire!" Ganondorf cackled.

"Do you think I care Laruto?" He asked, "The Master Sword will loose it's power, and the next fool to draw it will not have the power to repel evil with him, while my power returns to me!" He vanished with a whirl of his cloak and Medli was closed within the flames.

The next thing Medli knew was considerable pain. Her body dropped as Medli flew upwards through the ceiling, and Medli woke with a start, as though her spirit had just returned to her body.

* * *

Medli was staring at the ruby red eyes of Prince Komali.

"Komali!" She said

"Medli!" Komali gasped, toppling backwards on his chair, "You're OK!"

"Course I am silly!" Medli rolled her eyes.

"Sorry!" Komali said, "Just you've been asleep for days and Valoo got angry, and some guy named Link defeated the monster doing things to his tail..." He trailed off.

"Did someone help him?" Medli asked.

"Yes, some girl named Kallithea did. I just got my scale, and just finished my first flight," Komali trailed off and gave Medli a sideways glance.

"I'm at least glad you got your scale Komali," Medli said firmly, grasping his hand. Once she realized what she had done, she sprang her hand back, blushing heavily.

"I acted childishly," Komali said quietly, "I thought that getting my wings was most important, and I completely forgot about you." Medli smiled.

"Don't worry," Medli said smiling.

"Anyways," Komali said, "We're going to start school when we're fifteen. Dad just told me."

"Flight Academy?" Medli asked, shuddering.

"No, even worse."

"What could be worse than the Flight Academy? Wait, you don't mean..."

"Fountain Academy, yeah."

"No!"

"Yes."

Komali and Medli looked into each-other's eyes and Medli had a burning desire to tell him how she felt about him, but she resisted.

"Uh," Medli turned away, "I had a strange dream."

"What was it about?" Komali asked. His voice was gentle and...husky? Unnerved Medli continued.

"It was about a weird fish-lady. She died in the hands of...a man," Medli blinked back tears, not wanting to say the man's name, "He killed her, unfairly, in a ring of fire. She died and I felt her pain." Medli stifled a sob and turned towards Komali again.

"That's weird," Komali said.

"Yes it is," Medli agreed. The pair grew silent, until an idea formed in Medli's mind.

"Do you want to go on a flight around Dragon Roost?" She asked at the same time as Komali. Komali laughed and Medli blushed.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the usual spot," Komali said, and exited.

"Stupid!" Scolded Medli, "You should've told him how you felt about him!" She shook her head and slipped on her shoes, and ran outside. She flew to where her favorite spot to play her harp was and sat on the wooden railing and took out her harp. A few minutes later, Komali appeared. He sat down next to her, and she smiled at him. They stood up on the railing, grinned at each other, and jumped.

Almost immediately, Medli was soaring upwards, flapping her wings repeatedly, Komali down below her. He glanced upwards and sped towards her. Medli laughed and quickly found an updraft that took her up towards the Great Valoo. She spotted the Rito chieftain and called down to him. He looked up to he his son and Medli circling around him, and then the pair hit a downdraft. They flapped their wings, brushing the ocean waves with their wings, before circling upwards together in a cyclone formation flapping their wings, staring at each other. Medli broke away from the formation and dove headfirst towards the water. Komali, feeling concerned, dove after her. Medli opened her eyes and her feathers rippled as she soared upwards again. She flew around Dragon Roost spotting thousands of Rito's all staring up at them. The two flew towards the moon high in the sky and circled around, before diving again towards the water.

Medli gasped as Komali tackled her and she was locked in an embrace with him. Komali tilted his head, and kissed Medli.

* * *

**Yay! (Sort-of) Fluff! Next chapter will be when the two Rito's forget all about this magical night, and they still need to confess their true feeling for each other, but, LinkXTetra will come in as well, and you'll see the plot start to thicken.**

**Medli: EWWWW! I CAN'T GET THE TASTE OFF OF MY TONGUE! :d**

**Me: Medli, it was just a story.**

**Medli: Still, DISGUSTING!**

**Me: Hey! I thought you wanted a bit of fluff!**

**Medli: Yeah, maybe, but I didn't want it between me and Komali! Yuk yuk yuk!**

**Me: Medli shut it!**

**Medli: *Pouts and flies off***

**Me: She'll come back...**


	3. Chapter 3: Link

**Plot=thickens in this chapter! :p**

**Also, takes place AFTER the whole Earth Temple thing, but Medli had ever done it with Link. She had done it with someone else who liked to PRETEND he was Link. (How he got through the dungeon was a mystery) Yes, I know, I'm altering the story a lot! Don't hate me or flame me!**

**Medli: Hey everybody, I'm back with this chapter with hopefully no more Komali and I fluff!**

**Me: MEDLI! This who Fanfic is about you, Link and Komali!**

**Medli: Rather Link than Komali.**

**KomalI: :'(**

**Medli: Sorry Komali! I didn't mean it...**

**Komali: *Growls and clenches fists***

**Medli: ...RUN! *Flies off with Komali hot on her tail***

**Me: Uh-oh, Super long chapter coming up to give them time to come back...**

* * *

Nearly six years had passed since the magical night Komali and Medli had their first kiss, but unfortunately, both had forgotten about it. They were both starting their first day at Fountain Academy, a School for all Races. It was extremely unpopular with the residents within the Great Sea, as most of the students there were racist, and the school went all year long, meaning the students could only see families on weekends and school breaks. Medli and Komali were extremely reluctant to leave, explaining why they packed so slowly.

"Medli, stop unpacking and packing your harp!"

Medli, (who had unpacked and packed her harp fifteen times now) blushed as Koboli entered the room and exploded at her when he saw her (Once again) Packing her harp.

"Shouldn't you be at work and not getting into my business?" Medli asked.

"Some human's in there, along with some kid who's going to Fountain Academy as well. He's the first to ever sort 25 letters!"

"Good for him," Medli replied, trudging over to her dresser and slowly taking out a pair of clothes.

"Medli?"

A much gentler voice entered the room, and Medli dropped the clothes she was carrying. Blushing heavily, she picked them up, and curtseyed.

"Yes Prince Komali?" She asked.

"I just wanted you to know I'm done packing and I was wondering if you needed any help," Komali replied.

"I would like some help sir," Medli said shyly.

"Come on Medli, enough with the 'sirs' and 'Prince's. Just call me Komali. We have know each other for a while now. Just call me Komali," Komali said sternly while his brain was saying _STUPID STUPID! DON'T SAY THAT, SHE'LL DITCH YOU!_

The pair began packing in silence, while their minds were waging a fierce war.

_Just do it!_

_What if she smacks you?_

_So? You'll be conveying your feelings towards her!_

_Smacking isn't a good sign!_

_What if I don't care!_

After a while, Komali closed the clasp on Medli's trunk and the pair stood up. Medli face turned red, and mumbled something about going to the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern. She bowed swiftly to Prince Komali and hurried away. She ran out into the main chamber and glanced upwards. Her jaw dropped as she saw a Hylian boy with a funny shaped green hat sorting mail. He turned and Medli saw he had shocking electric blue eyes and a green tunic with a brown belt with a yellow clasp that had a swirl design on it. He had brown boots and was grinning, not at her, but a girl with blonde hair, and a very familiar outfit.

"Tetra!" Medli gasped, and fluttered up towards her.

"Medli?" Tetra asked, looking surprised.

"I haven't seen you in five years!" Medli said excitedly.

"Me neither!" Tetra smirked, "Oh, I'd like you to meet Link by the way!"

"Konnichiwa!" Medli smiled and bowed at Link.

"What does Konnichiwa mean" Link asked.

"It's hello in Japanese! Duh," Tetra said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Link said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Medli," Medli said, and Link's eyes lit up.

"Medli, I remember you!" He said excitedly, "You helped me through Dragon Roost Cavern a few years back!"

"Um, yeah!" Medli said.

"Meant to say thanks," Link said, "Without you, I wouldn't known what to do. Being the guy I am. Run in without thinking." Tetra laughed and hugged Link and Medli felt a surge of jealousy which she wiped away.

"Are you going to Fountain Academy?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tetra said, "It's the least favorite school in the whole Great Sea."

"I think it sounds great! There's a sword fighting class that you have to fight a Moblin or a Bokoblin to get in!" Link said happily.

"Hey, think about it!" Tetra said sharply, and Link looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Could be something much worse," Tetra said, "Imagine fighting a Phantom Ganon."

"I'll keep an empty bottle with me then!" Link shrugged. Tetra rolled her eyes.

"So, what classes are you thinking of taking?" Medli asked her.

"History," Tetra said automatically, and Link gave her a sideways glance, "You know, for the history of the pirates. And maybe sword fighting with Link. And possibly-" -Tetra turned beat red- "-Maybe some...nevermind. Anywho, I'm shooting for lots of free periods where me and Link can just hang."

"Yeah," Medli nodded.

"What're you going for Medli?" Link asked her.

"Um, maybe some flying lessons with Prince Komali. Possibly history as well, and maybe a few free times, and maybe even Science!"

"Yeah, I might shoot for that too!" Tetra said thoughtfully, "Oh well, I suppose we'll see you at school later on!" She winked at Medli and then the pair departed.

"He. Was. So. Cute!" Medli murmured, and spread her wings and flew outside, cuffing Link with her outstretched wing as she went. She flew up to her favorite place to play her harp and sat there, her feet dangling over the edge. After a while of staring at the sea, footsteps aroused Medli and she turned and saw Komali walking towards her, holding her harp, blushing.

"I saw you up here, and I thought maybe you would like to play it, so I grabbed it from your trunk, if you don't mind," He said shyly.

"Oh Komali, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Medli accepted her harp and gazed down on it, and plucked a string. The tune sailed over the sea, and she smiled, and began playing her favorite tune, Komali sitting down next to her and listening. Little did the Rito's know, Link and Tetra were standing there, listening to her music.

* * *

The following day...

"MEDLI, MEDLI! GET UP, GET UP!"

Medli blearily opened her eyes and saw Prince Komali jumping up and down in his haste to leave his home. He had just had a row with his father, and was eager to leave Dragon Roost Island as soon as possible.

"Hold on Komali," She said, "Let me get dressed!" She stifled a huge yawn and Komali left. The Rito girl opened her trunk, tugged out her harp and a pair of clothes and put them on. She then closed the trunk, and dragged it outside.

"I'm here!" She said.

"Good then, lets go." Komali said eagerly.

* * *

The Ritos went up to the usual spot, (Where Medli liked to play her harp) and waved to the crowd of family and friends that had gathered. Medli was quick to notice the chieftain wasn't there to watch his son and Medli go.

"Where's your dad?" She asked.

"I'll explain later," Komali sighed. The two smiled at each other and jumped and soared upwards, their heavy trunks weighing them down, but still were flying good. Medli's wings got good air under them, and she was sailing up above Komali while he struggled to get a good wind under his own wings. At last he got a good draft under them and spiraled upwards towards Medli. The two flew on until the sun started to set, and the pair's faces were flushed in a pink glow as the sun set below the mountains. They dove down and spotted the isle with Fountain Academy on it, but they soared upwards again, and flapped their wings to stay afloat. They spotted a pirate's boat sailing underneath them, and they dove, circling around the crows nest where they saw Link and Tetra watching. Then they soared upwards again and spiraled towards Fountain Academy, smiling and savoring the feeling of being together. All too soon, their feet found solid ground, and opened the large door to Fountain Academy.

* * *

**Well, shorter than expected, but I hope you enjoyed the last paragraph, because I had lots of fun writing it. :)**

**Medli: I'm back! Hid behind Valoo.**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Medli: Review, or I'll make sure you'll get the same fate as Komali.**

**Komali: He. Swatted. With. TAIL!**

**Me: Just review please**


	4. Chapter 4: Fountain Academy

**Hello again! It's me!**

**Medli: RUN FOR THE HILLS!**

**Me: Medli!**

**Medli: Sorry**

**Komali: *Shakes on the ground and shivers***

**Medli: Do you think I was too hard on him?**

**Me: I dunno, but whatever you did we'll have to ask the Fic readers!**

**Medli: Fine...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned LOZ, I'd make tons more pairings. :D**

* * *

Medli was surprised by how many children were there.

There were several Ritos, a whole bunch of Hylians, a ChuChu in a cage, followed by a Moblin, and several Bokoblins. Komali whistled.

"Bet the ChuChus and those things were for the tests to get inside Sword Fighting Class," He said.

"Cool!" A voice said from behind them. Link and Tetra had entered, and Link was staring avidly at the monsters, "That's what we have to fight?"

"Here comes a Phantom Ganon!" Tetra remarked, pointing towards another cage. Several Phantom Ganons were in a cage, shaking the bars, and tossing energy balls at the bars of the cage, which rebounded and hit them.

"Hey bud!"

"Oh no," Link muttered as a very familiar group came.

"The Killer Bees," Tetra muttered.

"Ya see those things back there? I know we respect ya and all bud, but there's no way that ya can beat those things without us!" Ivan said.

"Try me!" Link snarled.

"Right. I'll see ya in Sword Fighting Lessons then bud!" Ivan smirked at his friends and they departed.

"What are they doing here?" Medli demanded, who had only met the Killer Bees once, and had no desire to do it again.

"They're way too young!" Komali agreed.

"Fountain Academy takes everybody of any age," Tetra said, "How those idiots got in is beyond even me."

"Whatever, let's get to the feast," Link said, who seemed too unnerved by the appearance of Ivan, Jin, Jan, and Jun-Roberto. The four moved towards the double doors in which students were piling. They seated themselves at a random table and began shoveling food onto their plates and began eating.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

A loud clanking bell rang and the students got to their feet and moved towards a staircase. The girls separated from the boys and the boys all tried to find the dormitory with their name on it. Komali found his, bade goodbye to Link, who was next to him, and entered.

It was cozy. There was a window next to a comfy looking bed, and a bedside table with a ton of books sealed in a treasure chest lay. There was a desk in the corner, and an open journal with a quill on it, and neatly stacked sideways books with their spines showing were sitting comfortably against the wall. There was a bookshelf, also stacked with books, and a wastebasket sitting next to the desk.

"Komali?"

Komali jumped as a voice came through his wall. He turned and spotted a hole in the wall, and spoke through it.

"Link?"

"Yeah its me. I just found this hole, so are you okay with talking with me?"

"Sure!" Komali said.

"I..I kinda am scared of messing up on tryouts tomorrow," Link admitted.

"Don't be," Komali said, "You're the hero of legend for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, I know, but what if I can't prove to them that I am?" Link asked, sounding distressed.

"Look Link, you'll do fine!" Komali said firmly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm freaking out a little too much," Link exhaled, "And plus, I think I might have a crush on Tetra."

"It's the same with Medli for me," Komali whispered.

"I guessed that," Link sighed and Komali laughed.

"CURFEW! CURFEW IN FIVE MINUTES! IN BED, ALL OF YOU!"

A shrill voice invaded the quiet corridors, and Komali jumped.

"See you later!" Link said and Komali nodded. He rushed to his bed, and climbed into it after taking off his shoes. His door was thrust open and he quickly pretended to be asleep. The door closed again, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips, as he settled comfortably into the bed.

* * *

Medli couldn't sleep. Her mind was waging a fierce war between Link and Komali, and she couldn't clear her head. She eventually got out of her bed, and opened her trunk where she had stashed her harp once they had entered the academy. She took it out and quietly plunked a string.

"Hey, you're pretty good with that harp." A voice said through her wall, and Medli scrambled to a hole in her wall, and saw Tetra peeking through it.

"Yeah, I've been practicing for a while," Medli replied.

"Noticed," Tetra replied, smirking. Medli laughed and the conversation moved towards lessons.

"I'm so excited!" Medli said earnestly, "I hope I'll get into Flying Lessons with Komali!"

"Speaking of Komali..." Tetra said slyly, "What's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing!"

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Tetra raised her hands in surrender, "I see you making googly eyes at him all the time."

"Hey!" Medli asked, becoming irritated, "I don't make googly eyes at him!"

"That's laughable," Tetra rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm exhausted. See ya tomorrow Medli." Good luck with Komali and Flying Lessons!"

"Shut up about me and Komali!"

"Never!" Tetra laughed, and vanished. Seething, Medli shoved her harp back into her trunk and flung herself into bed.

"I HATE you Tetra!" She muttered, but soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day...

Link woke up to a blinding sense of fear. He was terrified of the fact of performing his art in front of Tetra, and most of all, the Killer Bees. He slowly got up, changed, got his sword and shield, and trudged downstairs, his heart heavy with uncertainty.

"Link!"

Link turned as his name was called and saw Komali running downstairs towards him.

"Komali!" Link said, forcing a grin.

"We'd better hurry. The Killer Bees are on their way downstairs." Komali glanced nervously behind him, and the pair ran off and entered the hall for breakfast. Link sat there, staring at his plate.

"Link! Eat something!" Tetra chided as she spotted him and hurried over, followed by Medli.

"Hey!" Komali greeted Medli with much more enthusiasm as usual, and Link raised his eyebrows at him, and Komali grinned.

"Hey bud!"

"Oh no," Link muttered as he turned to face the Killer Bees.

"That's a pretty cool fake-sword ya got there bud!" Ivan said.

"Boss's got something way better!" Piped of Jin. Jan grabbed Link's sword and Link yelped.

"Give it back!"

"Sorry bud, but we've gotta inspect it!" Ivan smirked.

"Hey boss," Jun-Roberto said slowly, "I think this is a real sword!"

"Impossible!" Ivan snapped, grabbing the sword by it's blade. There was a sound of sword cutting flesh and Ivan was suddenly jumping up and down, howling in pain.

"What the heck was that bud?" He demanded.

"What happened?" Link asked. Ivan showed Link a thin cut, gushing blood. Link smirked.

"Don't you smirk at me bud!" Ivan shouted. He thrusted the sword at Link, and he and the rest of the Killer Bees stalked away. Link turned to Tetra, still smirking.

"Don't smirk at me like that!" Tetra snapped.

"Sorry," Link apologized and rearranged his face so he wasn't smirking anymore. He turned to Komali, grinning.

"I feel MUCH better about performing now!" Link announced.

"That's better," Komali said.

* * *

After breakfast, Link and Tetra hurried off following the kids brandishing heavy fake-swords. Link, the Master Sword in one hand, and an empty bottle in the other.

"Tell me again WHY you had to bring the bottle," Tetra asked, looking half irritated, half amused.

"You know how good I am with the sword," Link replied, "Maybe they might have me fighting a Phantom Ganon!" Tetra rolled her eyes and the pair turned into the gym.

"Hello Ladies, Gentlemen, and all races! Welcome to Sword Fighting Lessons tryouts! Those of you competing, please stand in a straight line!" Called a voice from the top box. The children all shuffled into line, some looking confident, others, downright scared. Link was shoved against some kid, and he whirled around.

"'Ey!" He shouted, putting a wooden sword to Link's throat. Reacting instinctively, Link whipped out the Master Sword and sliced off the kid's sword point as if it were made of butter. Around him, people gasped, and Link sheathed the Master Sword again, blushing heavily.

"That wasn't smart!" Tetra muttered, "That really wasn't smart...Acting before you think, AGAIN." Tetra grinned and waved at onlookers. The kids all ran to the back of the line, shoving Link up in the front.

"Hey, bud! We're goin' first!"

Link turned and saw the KIller Bees waddling up to him.

"By all means, go first!" Link said, standing aside. The boys scurried up front, and the man in the top box appeared through the double doors to the right.

"Right!" He called, "Who's first?" Ivan strode forward, unsheathing a small wooden dagger as he went.

"OK," The instructor said, "We're gonna go up, startin' at a ChuChu, goin' to a Bokoblin, then a Moblin, and then maybe if yer good enough, we'll get ya with a Phantom guy! Now, BEGIN!" The guy slashed his hand down, and a ChuChu waddled onto the scene. Ivan sneered, and jumped at the Red ChuChu, and hit it, and it exploded in a puff of purple smoke.

"Excellent!" The instructor shouted, and a Bokoblin stomped into the room. Ivan had a harder time with it, but he eventually defeated it, and when the Moblin swayed into the room, Ivan was thrown around by it, until he smashed into the wall and didn't get up.

"Beginner!" Shouted the instructor, and Ivan got up from the debris, looking irritated. He beckoned to the rest of the Killer Bees, and they ran to the stands.

"NEXT!" Shouted the instructor. Link walked forward, and another red ChuChu was in the arena. Link unsheathed the Master Sword, and did a horizontal slice, and the ChuChu exploded into purple smoke. Next came the Bokoblin. It glared at Link and slashed at him, Link did a backflip and the kids behind him gasped. Link jumped in the air and came down in a Jump Attack, and the Bokoblin met with the same fate as the red ChuChu

"Annnd, here comes the Moblin!" Shouted the instructor. the Moblin ran at Link, it's spear at the ready. Link felt a reaction command, and as the Moblin brought his spear down towards Link, Link jumped and hit it's back in a front flip. The Moblin cried out in pain and dropped it's spear. It began to search frantically, and Link slashed it in the butt. The stadium exploded with laughter as the Moblin leapt around, clutching it's butt, tears falling from it's eyes. After a few minutes, it turned and glared at Link, who did another Jump Attack and the Moblin fell, and a second later, exploded into purple smoke. The students behind the oohed and ahhed and the instructor exploded into claps.

"Alrighty, here comes the Phantom guy!" He screamed and a Phantom Ganon exploded from the double doors on the left. It hovered maliciously over Link, until it raised it's hand and a ball of energy exploded to life in it. Link whipped out his empty bottle, and the Phantom Ganon shot his energy ball. Link swiped with his empty bottle and deflected the ball of energy back to the Phantom Ganon. He deflected it back to Link and Link used his empty bottle again. This continued for a while in a game of Dead Man's Volley. At last, after many struggles of the death game, the Phantom Ganon exploded in a puff of purple smoke. The school exploded into cheers and Link spotted the Killer Bees looking extremely disappointed.

"EXPERT!" The instructor announced and Link grinned. He sprinted over to the stands and collapsed on a seat to watch Tetra's performance. She did fantastic, and Link wasn't surprised when the instructor declared her an expert.

"Nice," Link told her when she collapsed into the seat next to him.

"Don't flatter me," Tetra snapped.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

(Earlier that day)

Medli and Komali departed shortly after Link and Tetra, not talking much, as both were very nervous. They only followed the rest of the Ritos towards a large doorway. When they exited the academy, they found themselves on a large platform. Medli gulped as another Rito teacher fluttered down towards them.

"Students!" He barked, "In line!" The students scurried into line, pushing and shoving for a good spot.

"Now, I suppose that you're all from Dragon Roost, correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Have you all got your scales?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Are you all practiced with them?"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent. Have you visited Valoo since?"

"No sir!"

"Fantastic! Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes sir!"

"Sorry?"

"YES SIR!"

"Perfect! Now, as I call your name, come forward, and fly once around the school! I will watch you and see how well you do. Miss any hoops and that will be counted against you! Ready, BEGIN!"

* * *

**There you go! I know, I'm horrible for leaving you guys hanging, but I PROMISE, next chapter shall be completed soon!**

**Medli: Or will it...?**

**Me: Medli, shut up!**

**Medli: Sorry. :(**


	5. Chapter 5: Fun with Water

**I'm back once again! :) This chapter will take place later in the day, and you'll know what happened to Medli and Prince Komali. :p**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you get it now dear readers? I don't own LOZ**

**Please R&R and enjoy BUT DO NOT FLAME!**

**Medli: Or else!**

**Me: Yup!**

* * *

Medli and Prince Komali trudged out of the school, both grumbling. They had both flown their very best, but they missed one hoop, and were put in 'intermediate.' The pair spotted Link and Tetra, who were both looking pleased, and had their feet in the cool sea water, socks and shoes abandoned behind them. They hurried over, and Link beamed at them.

"I got expert level!" He said excitedly, "Tetra got expert too, and that's really good for both of us!" Tetra laughed.

"Guess what all the Killer Bees got?" She asked, smirking, "Beginner. How'd you do?"

"Intermediate," Sighed Medli, "We each missed one hoop." Tetra looked sympathetic.

"I guess we all can't be winners," She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we're better than you!" Link shrugged, speaking without thinking.

"LINK!" Tetra said loudly and shoved the boy into the water.

"Hey!" Link said when he surfaced.

"You got what you deserved," Tetra said reasonably. Link grinned mischievously and tugged on Tetra's ankle. She fell, with a scream and a splash next to Link.

"IDIOT!" Tetra shouted, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Sorry!" Link apologized.

"I'll show you sorry!" Tetra growled, and Link, getting the cue, shot off swimming. Medli laughed as Tetra shot after him. Komali grinned to himself, and shoved Medli into the ocean as well.

"KOMALI!" Medli shouted when she had surfaced. She grabbed hold of his wing, and tugged him in as well.

"MEDLI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Komali roared as Medli started swimming after Link and Tetra.

* * *

A few hours later...

Soon the sun set and they each had to get out. Medli was chatting merrily with Link, (Her heart doing jumping jacks) While Komali and Tetra shot the pair dark looks, as neither had been able to catch up to their victims.

"That was funny," Link said, grinning, "Did you see Tetra's face when I hid in that cavern." Medli giggled.

"That was hilarious," She agreed, "Did you see Komali's face when I splashed him?" Link roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah," He smirked.

"Shut it you two!" Tetra growled.

"I'm getting a little sick of hearing you two chatting all the time," Komali grumbled. Link winked at Medli (Her insides did the conga) and laughed.

The four entered the dining room for dinner, and found it packed with students, the chink of goblets, the tinkle of cutlery on plates, and the babble of talk and laughter. Link, Tetra, Medli, and Komali seated themselves at the usual table, and began to eat, talking merrily,

After Medli felt full and sleepy, she stood up, and followed the torrent of students leaving the hall. The traveled up the stone staircase, and into her dormitory. Once she got into it, she spotted a schedule on her notebook. After reading it, she realized that tomorrow she had Flying Lessons, History, Geometry, a free period, Potions, and another free period. Sighing, Medli pinned the schedule to her notice board over her bed, and sat on the seat. She picked up the quill, and dipped it into her ink, and paused, her quill poised over the paper. She decided, and began to write.

**Monday**

**It's hard to believe I've just left home yesterday with Komali. It's not half bad here. Loads of people say it's awful, but I suppose I'll find out later. Although, I do have a more pressing problem to deal with.**

**Link and Komali.**

**I don't know which to choose! It's so hard! Both are really nice, and both are super cute! I have no idea who to choose! Although, one is a Rito, like me, and the other's a Hylian! I have no idea who to choose! Great! Love Triangle for me.**

By the next day though, Medli would've given everything to rip that page out of her notebook.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I don't like it either. :/**


	6. Chapter 6: A Twist in Events

**I'm back! I honestly don't know where to go with this story, so just bear with me if you want more fluff. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No LOZ for me. :(**

**Medli: Yup!**

**Me: I wish I did own it though!**

**Komali: *Still shivering, whimpers***

**Me: R&R and enjoy, NO FLAMING THOUGH!**

* * *

Medli woke up in the middle of the night to see a figure bent over her. It was Komali.

"Prince Komali!" She yelped.

"Sorry!" Komali apologized quickly, "It's just I was flying around and found the best spot for stargazing!"

"Break curfew?" Medli asked skeptically, "That's not like you Komali." Komali grinned.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit rebellious..." He smirked. Medli sighed, and climbed out of bed.

"Alright fine," She said, raising her hands in surrender, "You win. Show the way." Komali strode over to the window, and pried it open. He perched on the windowsill and jumped. Medli followed him,and soon got a good draft under her wings. She followed Komali through the air, and finally landed on a large abandoned nest on top of a particularly tall tower.

"This is a great spot," Medli agreed appreciatively.

"I know huh?" Komali grinned. Medli leaned back in the nest, and gazing at the stars.

"You know," She said finally, "This isn't really that bad of a school."

"I suppose so," Komali sighed. Medli smiled at the stars, but then guilt washed over her as she thought about Link. What would he say if he saw her with Komali, ALONE? Medli shuddered, and Komali looked over at her concerned.

"Cold?" He asked. Medli shook her head.

"Just thinking about how mad the staff would be if they caught us breaking curfew," Medli lied easily.

"That would be nasty," He agreed, not sounding entirely convinced. Medli yawned and curled up, still gazing sleepily at the stars.

"We should head back," Komali said. He hauled Medli to her tiny feet, and gave her a swift hug.

"This place is really magical," Medli said without thinking, "Break curfew again tomorrow night?"

"Whenever you want," Komali replied. The two smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day...

Tetra woke up to hear shuffling in the room to her right. Rolling over, she fell onto the ground, and straightened up, glancing around her. She quickly changed, took one last look at her new schedule, and departed, heading to the Dining Hall. She spotted Link three chairs away from the double doors, Komali sitting on his left, and Medli on his right.

"Budge up there, and make some room!" She said, wriggling in between Medli and Link. (Medli frowned)

"Tetra!" Link said, "What've you got first period?"

"History," Tetra sighed, pulling a dish of sausages towards her.

"Bummer," Komali sighed, "Medli and I have Potions today."

"Yay," Medli muttered bitterly.

"I've got history too!" Link announced, a little too late, and it made Tetra and Medli laugh, "What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Tetra said, flapping her hand at him, still roaring with laughter, "Nothing."

"What," Link asked, then his face dawned with comprehension, "OH!"

"You're so clueless sometimes Link," Komali sighed, shaking his head, but seemed to be holding back laughter himself. After a bit, the clanging bell sounded, and there was the usual deafening scraping noise as the benches were moved back, as hundreds of students headed off to first period.

"See you guys later!" Link waved, and he and Tetra departed.

A few minutes later, the two entered a large and dusty classroom. There was an extremely old teacher sitting on the teacher's desk, reading a book out loud, apparently unaware of his class arriving, and the fact that he was reading out loud.

"Er, sir?" Link asked, poking the teacher in the arm, and the teacher looked at Link, and Tetra grinned.

"Acting before you think, AGAIN!" She whispered.

"Ah, yes Cadwallader," The teacher said, "Good to see you old chap, very good indeed, but I thought you died in the war of 1812..." And he turned back to the book and began reading again.

"Sir, I'm Link and..."

"Srivenshaft! You died in 1568 of Scurvy!" The teacher exclaimed turning to Link.

"SIR! THE BELL RANG!" Link said loudly.

"Ah yes, Kannoo, a valiant sailor of the mighty Scoot! She was a fine boat, pity it sank in 1900, even though it had only traveled for one day...I say Kannoo, didn't you die with the boat? It was a good boat, wasn't it?" And the teacher returned to his book.

"SIR!" Link shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

"Ah, Mr. Cook! I taught you twelve years ago, until you were shot by a grappling hook through the heart in 1999! Pity, pity..." Link sighed and gave up and returned to Tetra.

"He's not right in the head," Link sighed, "I guess he should go to an Insane Elysium."

"Careful Link!" Tetra said warningly "You don't want him hearing that!"

"Like he'll care," Link rolled his eyes, "Just another stupid teacher!" Tetra gave Link an irritated look, and strode up towards the teacher.

"Sir," She said loudly and clearly, "I'm Tetra, and I believe the bell has rung."

"Huh?"

The teacher turned away from the book, and focused on Tetra with difficulty.

"Ah, the bell has rung? I suppose I should get away from my book of tragic deaths over the years..." He closed the book, gave it one longing look, and picked up his notes. Tetra went back to Link and smirked at him.

"That, Link, is how you get a teacher to stop reading a book," Tetra said, and seated herself at a table, and reaching into her bag for a quill, a bottle of ink, and several pieces of paper.

"Don't gloat," Link snapped angrily, grabbing his own supplies.

"It's too late!" Tetra shot back, "I already did!"

"Why you..."

"Oh, that was good Tet!"

Tetra turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw a young girl in a pink dress, curled hair, a bunny hood, and jewelry on her fingers. Next to her was Mila, a very poor girl wearing her rags, and next to her was a girl Tetra knew fairly well. She wore a small tunic-like-thing that wasn't nearly as cute as Link's but was pretty cute, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ethai?" She asked.

"Yes it is!" Beamed the girl, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Link," Link said quickly, "I'm reincarnated as the Hero of Time!" Tetra elbowed him the the ribs, and Ethai eyes widened.

"Oh gosh!" She whispered, "Oh gosh!"

"If there's something you'd like to say to Link," Tetra said loudly, "Spit it out!"

"Oh, sorry," Gushed Ethai, "I'm Ethai. I'm named after thai noodles, a favorite, but it's such a rare name!"

"Noticed," Link rolled his eyes and turned, and was greatly displeased when Ethai wriggled her way in between him and Tetra.

"So Link," She said breathlessly, "Um, ever seen one of the sunsets?"

"No," Link muttered.

"Well you should, erm, tonight. I've heard it's going to be really beautiful tonight," Ethai said, "It's just that, those sunsets are unbelievable. So um, go to one! Tonight!" Ethai grinned at Link and he sighed, and exchanged looks with Tetra, and she understood.

"Sorry," He said, "I promised Tetra that we'd go out tonight and practice sword fighting." When Ethai looked confused, Tetra gasped, playing along with Link.

"Oh my gosh, didn't you hear? Link and I got into the expert level of Sword Fighting Lessons!" She said mockingly, "I mean being the Gossip Queen and all."

"I heard," Ethai said coolly, turning towards Tetra.

"Obviously not," Tetra smirked, "Otherwise you'd be bombarding me with questions."

"Would not!" Ethai snarled.

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty!" Link said loudly and the bickering ceased at once.

* * *

1 hour later...

What a nightmare, Medli thought as she stumbled out of potions, covered with little droplets of Komali's potion.

"Sorry Medli!" Komali apologized for the umpteenth time, "I know I added too much Dragon Scales! I know I did!" Komali buried his face in his hands, and Medli patted him.

"I'm fine Komali," Medli patted him on the back, and straightened up. She spotted Link and Tetra, (Both looking disgruntled) followed by a prissy looking girl tagging along with them.

"You know," She was saying, "You and Tet going out sword fighting tonight is perfect! I mean, you'll still be able to see the sunset!"

"Ethai!" Tetra said loudly, cutting across the girl, "Shut up!" The girl named Ethai frowned, but shut up anyways.

"Link! Tetra!" Medli called while Komali continued to wail.

"Hey Komali! Hey Med-whoa, what happened to YOU?" Link gaped at the angry red boils starting to pop up on Medli's face. At this, Komali wailed even louder.

"It was an accident," Medli said over Komali's screams, "He added to many Dragon Scales, and his potion exploded over me."

"You need to head to the nurse," Tetra said, firmly grabbing Medli's upper arm and dragging her off.

Link and Komali entered the Dining Hall for lunch a few minutes later, discussing Ethai.

"She's really annoying," Link said, keen to abuse the Drama Queen, "She even had the guts to get in between me and Tetra!" Komali grinned as he thought about what Tetra would say.

"Yeah, I guess so," Komali said, swiftly changing the subject, "So how was History?"

"Completely useless," Link grumbled, "The teacher just droned on and on, while everyone took notes, although I think I fell asleep." Komali laughed

"I suppose it would be a little boring," He said.

"A LITTLE boring?" Demanded Link, "It was A LOT of boring!"

"Sorry Link!" Komali raised his hands in pair sat down and pulled every dish within reach towards themselves. Soon Tetra collapsed next to Link, and Link offered her some chicken.

"I can't wait for that free period!" Tetra groaned, "Ethai started attacking me with gossip halfway back here!" Link gave up on offering Tetra food, bit on the chicken he was shoving at her, swallowed a particularly large slice, and looked at Tetra.

"Ethai is ridiculously stupid and annoying," He announced. Tetra nodded and stole his roll and began eating it.

"Hey!" Link shouted. Tetra swallowed the last of the roll, and gave Link a victorious look, grabbed a handful of chips and a few more rolls, and walked off.

* * *

Tetra walked out into the blazing sunshine and headed into her ship. She hadn't visited since she had arrived in Fountain Academy. She clambered onto the ship, and found it deserted.

"Niko! Gonzo!" She called, "Report!" Nobody replied. Tetra opened the door that led below decks and found everything deserted. Tetra became increasingly worried. She ran down the stairs in front of her room, and found no bored-out-of-his-skull Niko, just emptiness.

"Okay guys, not funny!" Tetra called. There was no reply. No hastily covered giggle. Nothing. Tetra ran back upstairs, and into her bedroom. Everything seemed in place, except for the area around her bed.

Her bed looked mangled as if someone had sat in it. Her covers were shoved onto the floor, and the mattress was freckled with droplets of blood. Her picture of the Hero of Time had been ripped from the wall and stabbed through with a small dagger. Her pillows were ripped in half, and were dripping with a curious silver liquid.

"Tetra...whoa."

Tetra turned and saw Link staring at the mess. He walked beside her, still gaping at the mess of the top half of her bedroom.

"They're gone," Tetra said quietly, "The crew I mean."

"This walls covered with blood," Link pointed, nodding at her as if he understood her last comment. When it came to dangerous stuff like this, Link acted more his age. Tetra sighed, and reached down to pick up the pillow covered with silver substance, when Link's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch that," He warned, "That stuff is covered with Selmanian Blood. Fatal to anyone who touches it." Tetra withdrew her hand, but spotted another hand peeking out from underneath her bed. She nudged Link and pointed.

"I hope that's not one of the crew," She murmured.

"Let's find out," Link replied, and tugged on the hand.

A body slid into view. The chest was splattered with the Selmanian Blood, and the brownish-blackish hair was strewn across his face.

"Nudge," Tetra whispered, holding a hand to her mouth. Link straightened up, and flung a comforting arm around Tetra's shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug, as tears began to splatter down her face.

* * *

Link and Tetra visited the Pirate Ship for several days, not really finding anything useful or of utmost importance.

"This is useless," Tetra sighed, kicking the steering wheel wheel of her ship, "Absolutely useless."

"Tetra!" Called Link from the crow's nest, "Come here!" Tetra scrambled up the ladder, and Link handed her a note. Tetra read it quickly, and then pressed it into Link's hands to read.

**Your crew fought gallantly, but they were unable to defeat me, although I unfortunately managed to kill one. If you want to see your crew again, face me in battle, reincarnated Hero of Time. And Princess Zelda, I'm coming for you next.**

Link crumpled the paper and tossed it behind him where it fell into the sea. Link hugged Tetra and he could feel her body shaking.

"Don't worry," Link whispered, stroking her hair lovingly, "I won't let anything happen to you."

This proved to be true, and the pair still returned to the pirate ship (Medli was getting really jealous now, and followed them, but eventually got bored of doing so) still searching in case there were more bodies. This proved to be useless though, and Tetra eventually collapsed on her couch in her bedroom, burying her face in her hands. Link sat next to her, and gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright," He said soothingly, "We'll find them..." He was cut short as an evil cackle exploded to life above them.

"How sweet!" Cried the voice, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this shot though!" There was a whirring noise, and a giant Floor Master (I HATE these! They scare me so freaking badly!) erupted from the floor. Link drew his sword as it lunged for Tetra, and slashed, and the Floor Master recoiled, and raised it's hand upwards. A second later a Re-Dead (I HATE THESE THINGS TOO!) appeared, and screamed, and Link went rigid.

"LINK!" Tetra screamed as the Floor Master and the Re-Dead advanced on the hero, as Link helplessly stared at them. It seemed like hours, before Link did a Spin Attack, and defeated the Re-Dead, and making the Floor Master recoil again.

"TETRA! RUN!" Link shouted. Tetra stood, and bolted for the door, but found her way blocked by two Stalfos.

"LINK!" Tetra shouted again, backing away, Link paused and defeated the stalfo's before returning to the attack.

"JUST RUN AND DON'T STOP!" Link bellowed, deflecting a grab for him by the giant Floor Master. Tetra obeyed, and sprinted through the inside deck and out into the open. She dashed down the plank, and ran into the academy. She bolted into the Dining Hall and thousands of faces turned.

"HELP!" She shouted, "HELP!"

"Miss Tetra, what's going on?"

Tetra whirled around and was met by the flying lessons teacher, Mr. Soarin'.

"Mr. Soarin'!" Tetra gasped, clutching the stitch in her side, "Please, help! Link's stuck in my pirate ship, fighting a Floor Master and..."

"A Floor Master?" Soarin' asked sharply. Tetra nodded, and the Rito Teacher sped out towards Tetra's ship, it's owner striding at his side.

"How big was it?" Mr. Soarin' asked.

"It was enormous, and kept calling monsters to its aid!" Tetra whispered.

"Oh no," Soarin' said, and hurried towards the ship.

* * *

Link watched Tetra run away, before resuming his attack on the Floor Master. It was as if it wouldn't die. No matter how many slashes, stabs, jump attacks, and spin attacks the young hero did, nothing seemed to work. It had seemed like hours before Link heard footsteps on the deck above. This lessened his concentration, and the Floor Master made a wild grab for him, and snatched Link in it's clutches.

"AHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as the Floor Master whirled him around.

"Link! NO!"

Tetra had run into the room. Link smiled at her.

"Go!" He said, "I'll be okay."

"Link..."

"GO!"

"No."

Link hadn't been expecting that answer. He knew Tetra was strong, irritating, and stubborn, but she hardly disobeyed an order from Link when danger was about.

"Tetra! Just leave me! I'll be OK!"

"No. You won't," Tetra had clenched her fists, and her head was bowed, "I'm not going."

"Tetra, you have to! It's gonna pull me in!" Link said, starting to struggle.

"Didn't you hear?" Tetra asked, "I'm not going."

"JUST GO!"

"NO!"

The Floor Master started to reel Link in, and in an instant, Tetra had Link's hand grabbed in her own.

"I'm not leaving you," Tetra said, with such seriousness, Link was taken aback.

"But Tetra-" Tetra cut him off, by placing a finger on his lips.

"I'm not leaving you," She repeated, and kissed the young hero.

At first, Link was surprised, but then he closed his eyes, losing himself. Finally, with one mighty tug, the Floor Master pulled both of them inside it's pool of doom, and the couple were dragged into darkness.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I am so terrible, I know, but this chapter was probably my favorite and longest yet! Please R&R and enjoy, NO FLAMING.**

**Medli: LINK! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: What about Tetra?**

**Medli: She stole Link from me.**

**Me: You still have Komali.**

**Medli: Oh yeahhhh...**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fight Begins

**I'm once again, back! Ahem...**

**Previously on Mixed Love...**

**"I'm not leaving you," She repeated, and kissed the young hero.**

**At first, Link was surprised, but then he closed his eyes, losing himself. Finally, with one mighty tug, the Floor Master pulled both of them inside it's pool of doom, and the couple were dragged into darkness.**

**Now, ONWARDS!**

* * *

As soon as Mr. Soarin' and Tetra were out of sight, the Dining Hall began buzzing with talk.

"What's going on?" Komali asked nervously.

"I don't know," Medli replied, "I sure hope Link's OK!" _I hope Tetra didn't do anything to him either,_ Medli thought, her random affection for Link shining through her thoughts.

"Yeah," Komali agreed. Medli and Komali finished eating in silence, and then headed out into the broad sunshine for their free period. They had just settled underneath a large tree, when Ethai and her friends came out. Medli nudged Komali, and the pair jumped into the air and flew into the tree. A second later, the girls sat underneath the tree.

"Don't you see girls?" Ethai was saying, "Tet and Link! Perfect match. Although Link and I would've been so much cuter, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, well I've heard that there was a Floor Master involved!" Maggie said, staring around impressively. Medli sniggered, and all three girls looked up.

"Whatever," Mila rolled her eyes, "I heard that there were two stalfos and a re-dead!"

"Maybe they were all involved!" Ethai said, "All at once!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mila sighed.

"Yeah Big E," Maggie agreed. (At this nickname, Medli was laughing so loudly, she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the sound) Then the three girls rose, and left, leaving Komali and Medli in the trees.

* * *

There seemed to be a definite increase of defenses within Fountain Academy since Link and Tetra had vanished. The sea and the ship were out-of-bounds and roped off, and students' free periods were spent inside, in their dormitories. Medli and Komali were now seeing each other every night at their gathering. Other times they would sneak onto the ship, looking for clues.

The only problem with this was their homework pile was mounting, and Medli, being the Rito she was, usually never came with Komali, as she was stuck doing her homework.

"'A...Rito...must...make...sure...it's...wings...are...tilted...ever...so...slightly...when...performing...a...whale...spin," Medli muttered as she wrote one day, working on her Flying Lessons homework.

"Medli?"

A soft voice made Medli turn. Komali was pushing to door to her dorm open and was looking at her curiously.

"Hi Komali," Medli sighed, turning away, and running her finger down A Rito's Guide to Flying Well and scribbling down what it said about the Whale Spin. Komali shut the door behind him, and sat on her bed.

"Hey Medli," Komali said, "Can I talk to you?" Medli dropped her quill and stretched.

"Sure," She said.

"Um, don't get upset or anything, but since Link and Tetra vanished, you've kinda become antisocial," Komali said.

"Me? ANTISOCIAL?" Medli asked, outraged.

"Yeah," Komali nodded, "Most of the time it's because you're shut up in here doing homework."

"I care about my education," Medli snapped, "I see you haven't completed any of it."

"I have," Komali said, "That's what I was doing before I came to see you."

"Oh really?" Medli asked.

"Yeah!" Komali nodded his head.

"Well then what if you go do it and stop bugging me about being antisocial!" Medli shouted.

"FINE!" Komali bellowed, "I SEE IT WAS A MISTAKE TO COME HERE!"

"Yeah it was!" Medli shouted back.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something!" Komali raged.

"Well I'm not!" Medli said, sounding close to tears, "I wish we never agreed with this! I wish we had never met!" Medli screamed the last words, and Komali stood, and stormed towards the door. Medli, realizing her mistake, reached out towards him.

"Komali," She began, but the Rito prince flung the door open, and slammed it shut behind him. Medli felt tears come to her eyes, and before she could think twice, she flung herself onto the bed, and began crying.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I'm horrible I know, but hopefully you'll all forgive me, because the next chapter is going to be EPIC! :D**

**Medli: *sniffs***

**Me: Shhh, Medli it's okay...anyways, stay tuned for more! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Mysterious Tower

**Do I even need to say it? *sighs* I'm back! For those of you who want longer, (But do not show it) I shall make it longer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Some day, I shall own LOZ, but for now, I'm stuck writing Fanfics. (Which really isn't that bad)**

* * *

Tetra woke up with a jolt. She raised her head and found herself in a small cell, barely tall enough for her to stand in. There was a bed with dirty sheets and a rock for a pillow, and next to it, a set of dining plates, crawling with cockroaches. Tetra stood and found a window. She ran towards it, and found it sealed. She ran to another, and found it sealed as well. She ran to last window, opened it, and found herself staring at brick. She back away, and tripped over a large box.

"Owww," She muttered, and straightened up. The room was littered with large boxes. Tetra opened the first, feeling reckless, and found herself staring at a few lightbulbs. Tetra opened the next few, and found only candles, and on occasions, a skull. Finally, she collapsed on her bed, staring helplessly around her.

"Tetra..."

"Link?" Tetra gasped, standing up, looking for the source of the voice.

"Tetra..."

The voice was eerie, and sounded like a girl's but the captain was quite sure it was Link.

"Link?" Tetra asked, "Where are you?"

"Tetra..."

Tetra ran to the doorway of her cage, and rattled it. To her surprise, it swung open. She ran into the hallways, and spotted a figure slumped on a bed, dead or sleeping...?

"Gonzo!" Tetra gasped, shaking the bars. The figure Tetra recognized to be Gonzo looked up.

"Miss Tetra!" He gasped, scrambling to her, "You must get out of here!"

"Now without...the crew," Tetra said. She gulped. The captain had nearly said without Link, but she doubted Gonzo would know what she had just refrained from saying,

"Miss, you need to leave!" Gonzo said, more urgently, "She's already got Niko and Senza!"

"Who?" Tetra asked urgently.

"HER!" Gonzo whispered hoarsely.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Link!" Tetra yelped as she heard a sharp scream echo throughout the hallway.

"Miss, you need to go!" Gonzo said, and Tetra shook her head.

"The crew's in trouble," She said, "I'm not leaving." She turned, and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Medli and Komali hadn't met or spoken since their argument. Medli had now shut herself up in her dorm permanently, and only came out for classes and on occasions, mealtimes. Komali was out and about all the time. Unlike Medli, he had moved to the advanced level of flying lessons, as he was out flying every day. Because of this new change, Komali had become increasingly popular, and was hanging out with a new group. He was constantly flying past Medli's window, making her very irritated.

"QUIT IT!" Medli shouted one day as Komali soared past her window once again, "I'M WORKING!"

"Oh really?" Komali sneered, "Quite sure you're not writing in a diary?" The Ritos around him snickered. Medli snarled, and her fist came flying through the air, and she socked Komali in the face. Then, she shut the window, and pulled down the blinds on Komali's bewildered face.

* * *

Tetra hurried down the hallways, Link's last scream still ringing in her ears. She hoped that whoever Gonzo was talking about wasn't harming him. She turned and found herself in a large circular room. She spotted Niko and Senza hanging by their wrists by chains. They had their heads bowed, and weren't moving. The captain ran towards them, and shook Senza, who didn't stir. She slapped Niko across the face, and he opened his eyes with a groan.

"Whazzgoinon?" He asked.

"Niko, what happened? Where are we?" Demanded Tetra. Niko focused on Tetra and gasped.

"Miss Tetra!" He said, "You...You need to leave!"

"Not without everybody else," Tetra said, "Now get out of these chains!"

"But Miss..."

"Don't disobey a direct order Niko!" Tetra snapped. Niko nodded, and began struggling. Tetra then ran through another door, and went rigid as another blood curdling scream echoed in her ears.

"LINK!" Screamed Tetra, and started running again. She ran into a heavy safe door, and she turned it with difficulty. She spotted a flash of green, and raised a hand to her mouth in horror. Then, Tetra saw red, and that was quite enough. Tetra charged into the room, unsheathing her knife, and jumping in front of the green mass that was barely stirring.

"Tet...ra!" Link croaked, raising his head to look at her.

"Link, it'll be OK, I'll get you out of here!" Tetra said, firmly grabbing Link's arm, and hauling him to his stubby little legs.

"Tetra, no, get out of here, without me, I'll be OK..." Link whispered.

"No, you're going to die," Tetra said, dragging Link towards the heavy vault door.

"No, it's them, and they've got someone else too...they're gonna kill you, I'm just bait...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tetra's heart skipped a beat as she heard Link shout again. The young hero dropped to the ground, writhing and shrieking in leaned down, and started to check his body for any signs of injuries. She spotted a thin cut, very thin, that was gushing blood.

"Oh no," Tetra muttered. She slapped Link over the face, and he opened his eyes again, blinking innocently at her.

"Tetra! You need to leave me!" He gasped, "Please!"

"Link, I'm not going," Tetra said, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and splattering on his nose. Link laughed.

"Don't worry," He said, rubbing his nose, "I'll be fine. I'm the Hero of Time, and your Princess Zelda. You're life is more important. You're the last in the Royal Family, and I'll just get reincarnated again." He smiled and reached up towards Tetra, and wiped a tear gently from her face.

"Link," Tetra choked, "Don't...Don't go." Link just smiled.

"It'll happen someday you know Tet," He whispered, "Someday, you'll have to let me go."

"It's not today Link," Tetra said. Link drew a ragged breath, and his hand fell loosely at his side. He gazed beyond Tetra, but suddenly gasped.

"TETRA!" He shouted, "RUN! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link was suddenly writhing in pain again. Blood spurted from his mouth and he curled into a ball. Tetra bent down, but was suddenly rising into the air as something seized her around the waist.

"LINK!" She screamed.

"Tetra!" Gasped Link.

"LINK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tetra shouted, as she vanished into a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Link felt nauseated. He had just felt extraordinary pain, and also been helpless as he watched his crush vanish into thin air. The hero sat up, and dug into his pocket, and withdrew a fairy in a bottle. He uncorked it and the fairy soared out, healing the hero. He stood up, and watched the cut Twinrova made slowly close. He unsheathed the Master Sword and got his shield. He exited the huge chamber, looking for any signs of trouble.

Medli dropped her quill, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stretched. Finally. All her homework, done. She turned around, and opened her blinds and her window. She jumped, and soared upwards, and spotted Komali and his gang lurking in the water that was still out-of-bounds. _They're troublemakers alright_, Medli thought. She soared towards them, and perched on the closest tree to them, (In bounds mind) holding onto the tip of it with her free hand, as one of them was stretched out, keeping her balance. She listened carefully.

"What'd you reckon happened to those two, erm, Sink and Netra?" Asked one.

"Link and Tetra, Arostal," Komali corrected him, "And yeah, me too."

"Don' tell me ya are CONCERNED for 'em!" Another said.

"Don't worry, Garith," Komali assured him, "I'm not concerned."

"Good, cause it's the nature of a Rito..." Began a third.

"To be one, and one forever!" Cheered everybody else.

"Let's sing the theme song!" Called a small Rito girl.

"No, really Kallithea, there's no need..." Komali began, but he was cut off as everyone started to sing.

* * *

**WARNING: Extreme weirdness...**

* * *

_"The Rito Rally Awesome Group! _  
_Where we are always in the coop!_  
_We can always be so cool,_  
_When we're in the coop._

_We were born on Dragon Roost_  
_We got our scales from Valoo_  
_And it was really nice!_

_We are the male epicness_  
_Although we have a girl too!_  
_We're always together,_  
_Never forever!_  
_We are the triumph fee_

_We make the girls swoon_  
_We are the topic of con-ver-sation,_  
_We are the ones people talk about. _  
_We are the topic of gossip everywhere! _  
_Yeah, we are the Rito Rally Awesome Group!"_

The Rios exploded into cheers and Komali grinned.

"I think that was your best yet," He told them, "Nice job!" Medli couldn't take it. Doubled up with silent laughter, she clambered down the tree and ran, exploding with giggles.

* * *

Tetra appeared on the top floor of wherever she was. She was thrown from a body, and she slammed into a white marble wall. Stars exploded to life in front of her eyes, and she stared upwards, the night sky swimming in and out of her view. She felt something trickle down the back of her neck and she realized it was her own blood. She sat up, and rubbed her head.

"Owwwwww..." SHe muttered.

"Princess Zelda," A high cruel voice said, "You aided in Ganondorf's defeat did you not?"

"Wha...What are you talking about?" Tetra asked, feigning confusion.

"Feigning confusion will get you nowhere!" The voice bellowed. Tetra gulped in fear, and grabbed her knife, to find it was gone.

"Alright then," She gritted her teeth, "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice my dear?" The voice purred.

"Not really," Tetra said nervously.

"I am, or really, we are the Twinrova," The voice let out an evil cackle, and a blinding flash of light exploded from the air, and two women on broomsticks exploded into existence in a blinding flash of darkness. The excess darkness wrapped around Tetra, making her topple over, unable to mover her arms or legs, or even speak. She let out a muffled scream as the darkness burned into her flesh, and a blinding flash of light followed this.

When the light cleared, a young girl was laying on the ground.

Then, Princess Zelda fainted.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA! I am so evil! EVIL!**

**Alright, who loves this Fanfic?**

**Medli: That theme song was sooooo funny! *laughs***

**Me: Yeah, I know! Although it didn't make much sense to me though...**


	9. Chapter 9:Death

**Who wants more Fanfic? Well, if so, I'm back for more? :D**

**Hey! I changed how I introduce chapters! Although, it'll be hard for me to creatively think up creative ways. I'm really sorry about that guys!**

**Ahem, quick thing before I do the DISCLAIMER thing.**

**Also, if I am copying anyone, I'm super sorry for unintentionally doing so.**

**P.S LinkXZelda fluff, and maybe a bit of LinkXMedli fluff**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOZ. If I did, I'd be rolling in cash. :)**

**Enjoy please!**

**Medli: I want to be added!**

**Me: Medli, you already are!**

**Medli: Well more me then!**

**Me: I'm going to ignore you now...**

* * *

Link slashed his sword downwards and defeated the Moblin he had challenged. A treasure chest appeared, and the hero rushed towards it, hoping for a small key to get into the room he had been unable to go in. As happy and as willing Link was to help his fellow crew members, he couldn't stop thinking about Tetra. Was she OK? Did the Twinrova reveal her true identity? Link shuddered and trudged onward, feeling sick with apprehension. The hero opened the chest and was pleased to see a small key. He ran out and unlocked the door. Bars fell down in front of the door, and Link looked back. He gulped as the giant Floor Master erupted from the ground. Link gritted his teeth, jumped, and came down with a Jump Attack.

* * *

Medli was bored.

Alright, on occasions, she had heard Komali's group doing something hilarious, and she exploded into giggles, and ran into her class, still laughing. She had also moved into the expert level of Flying Lessons and she seemed ridiculously excited about it.

Komali on the other hand, was getting annoying. Medli sincerely hoped he wasn't making a move on her. Her worst fears were confirmed when the Rito Prince came into her dorm.

"Get Medli," He began slowly, "Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Medli raised an eyebrow, halfway through packing to go home for Halloween.

"Really?" She sneered, "I was under the impression that you weren't sorry for the way your acting at all."

"Uh," Komali stammered.

"I don't care about what you have to say anymore Komali," Medli said, "Just get out of here." She turned her back on him, and Komali left the room.

October arrive with cold weather, the anniversary that Link and Tetra had gone missing, and Medli was still confused about who she liked more. Her mind was constantly waging a fierce war.

But unfortunately, by the next day, Medli would have given anything ANYTHING to not have met Link at all.

* * *

Princess Zelda woke with a jolt. She raised her head off of the floor, and looked around. The Twinrova were circling her like vultures, whispering under their breaths. She froze for a second, wondering why she was here. Last she remembered, she was swirling upwards in an onslaught of bubbles, surrounded by an air barrier. She wondered what Tetra had been doing with this body while she had been locked in eternal sleep within the girl's body. She sat up, and wiped examined the two witches circling her. Both sisters had green wrinkled skin and black robes with white Gerudo patterns near the hem and at the end of the sleeves. Koume had fiery red hair and seemed to flow through the air. Kotake had icy blue hair that froze in air, and looked like a large bushy sheet of ice. The witches were both whispering incantations, and Zelda was rising into the air, darkness whispering and tugging at her.

"TETRA!"

Zelda turned her head with difficulty and saw a familiar boy clothed in green run into the room. The darkness surrounding Zelda vanished, and she fell with a sickening crunch to the ground. Link rushed to her, and gripped her hand.

"Oh no," He muttered.

"Link, I'm-" Link cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Don't apologize," He whispered, "If anything, I'm sorry." He smiled at her and Zelda held back tears.

"Link..." She began, but was cut off again.

"You, boy, what are you doing here?" Koume growled, soaring down to meet them, and dismounting off of her broomstick.

"I'm here to save the princess," Link said harshly.

"Koume wait," Kotake said, landing next to her sister, "I recognize this boy from my crystal gazing. This boy, is the one that killed him. One stab through the forehead took him from us."

"Yes, of course, how could I have not recognized him?" Koume whispered. A smirk grew on her face, and she exchanged a look with her sister. And they both nodded.

"As ineffective as our tactic was with the three flames, we have decided to retry it again," Announced Kotake out of the blue, "This time, our sacrifice not being you, Princess, but you, foolish little hero." Kotake grinned evilly, and her sister threw back her head, and screamed an odd shrieking cry. It echoed into the heavens, and another shriek responded. Koume and Kotake mounted their broomsticks and took off from the ground, shooting off into the night sky. A black blob as hurtling closer and closer, and after a few agonizing moments, it hit the ground with such force, it's monstrous claws cracked the floor beneath them, making the whole tower shudder.

"What is that?" Zelda asked, sitting up.

"A Selmanian. According to legend, the Selmanian Tribe vanished into the heavens, fleeing the sea from the humans who wished to dispose of them. People believe that they killed each other off."

"Do you have to fight it?" Zelda looked at Link, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Link shrugged, "I be fine. You know I'll do anything for you." Zelda gave a watery laugh, and gave Link a hug, and he pulled her into a kiss.

After what seemed like ages, the pair broke apart, slightly breathless.

"See you," Link whispered, and charged at the Selmanian.

* * *

The next day, Medli said goodbye to all her friends, and spread her wings, the wind ruffling her feathers, before taking off. She smiled back at the academy before thinking: _That's school's not really all that bad_.

Komali left just after Medli, jumping off the highest point of the castle that was Fountain Academy. He got a pretty good wind under his wings, and MAN did he like flying. He quickly found Medli, and followed her at a distance. He caught himself thinking nasty thoughts about the Rito girl, and he shook his head before going into a dive. His wings dipped into the ocean, spraying him with salt water.

Medli looked back again. There he was, big show off man, who think's he's the best Rito in the Great Sea...Medli's head jerked upwards as the sun suddenly sank below the mountains. She was plunged into darkness, and couldn't see. Not even the moon was out. She squawked and slowed to a stop, flapping her wings. Suddenly, she was assaulted by a whole horde of tiny little flying things, cutting her face and grabbing at her wings. She screamed as she was dragged into inky black water, that immediately sapped her strength. Then, Medli fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Link ducked behind the Selmanian and sliced his tail feathers. It roared in anger and swatted Link into a pillar, and the pillar crashed on top of him, (We're going DBZ style here guys! Lol)

"Die!" Link muttered, "Just die already!" The Selmanian bellowed, looking for the hero, and found him, and hit him with a well placed blow. Link staggered, and rubbed a bit of blood from his cheek.

"Having fun boy?"

The Twinrova were back, and were circling the three, smirks visible from where they were.

"Yes," Link lied, managing a confident smile.

"Lies," Koume said savagely, "Selmanian, HE'S THERE! THERE! ATTACK HIM!" The Selmanian gave an odd shrieking cry, and advanced on the young hero.

"Still having fun?" Kotake cackled.

"Yes!" Link nodded, and dove forward, and jumped into the air, coming down onto the monster's head. It cried out it agony.

"GRARGHHHHHH!"

Link skidded to a stop, but was swatted backward, over the edge of the tower.

"LINK!" Screamed Zelda. Link closed his eyes preparing for the end. This is it, He told himself, _You're going to fall to your death, and that's that._ He let himself fall. Until with an almighty splash, he fell into the inky black water.

* * *

**Sorry for the harsh cliffhanger. Chapter ten will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Death and Return

**I'm back, with more cliffhangers! Lol, just kidding. Although I probably will have more. What's the fun of a Fanfic without CLIFFHANGERS?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned LOZ, where in the name of Hyrule has Link spoken? Never! :( So, I suppose you all know what my intentions would be.**

**Medli: Yep!**

* * *

Medli opened her eyes, and was blinded with darkness. She sat up and groped around the room, feeling her way around. overturned, no wait OPENED boxed, and gross, was that a skull?

Medli tore her hand away from the box she was reached into and wiped it quickly on the ground, but something crawled onto it and she screamed and her hand whipped through the air and and came in contact with something hard and the thing on her hand exploded with a sickening crunch. Medli wiped her hand on her dress, and felt her way to the edge of her prison. She shook it, and something swung open. Medli felt her way to the edge of her prison and toppled out into some kind of hallway. At last, torches flickered to life along the hallways, and Medli found herself standing in a long hallway. She got to her feet, and yelped as a blinding pain shot up her left leg. She looked down and saw a large wound, a large amount of blood falling down her leg. This cut was so deep, she could see the bone. Feeling nauseated, Medli clung onto the wall for support as she limped her way down the long hallway.

* * *

Zelda backed away from the Twinrova as they approached her, the giant bird-thingy looming behind them.

"Your doom has come young princess," Koume smirked, "Pity you had such a short life." A minute passed, then two, until finally five minutes had come and gone.

"Sister, where is he?" Kotake asked, "Did you mess up on the spell?"

"I don't think so," Koume shook her head.

"Don't worry mothers. I am here."

The Twinrova turned, and saw Ganondorf in his long black cloak, and a ever-present smirk striding towards them. When he reached Zelda, a look of disgust crossed his bearded face.

"Ah, Ganondorf," Kotake said.

"We are so very pleased you-" Koume began.

"What is this filth doing atop my holy tower? The tower dedicated to Demise, my ancestor? The Tower of Darkness?" He questioned, his eyes upon Zelda who quickly stood up. (She had fallen again when the crackle of lightning had come from the two witches.

"If anything, what filth is doing here?" Zelda asked bravely.

"I suppose you are used to this being, er, the Tower of the Gods? Tower of Light? Light is so fragile. One simple flick of a powerful being of darkness, and it simply melts away," Ganondorf cackled, and looked around.

"Where is the foolish boy who attempted to oppose me?" He asked quizzically.

"Dead, Ganondorf," Koume said eagerly, "His demise brought you back to us, to reign a true torrent of evil upon this land!" She cackled, and Ganondorf frowned.

"I wished to battle the boy in person. Kill him myself, and not by two fools of witches," Ganondorf sneered. He raised his hand, and a beam of darkness shot out of his hand, and enveloped the two witches.

"Ganondorf, what are you doing?" Kotake yelped.

"If I wish to battle the boy," Ganondorf said calmly, "I must bring him back to life, but if I do that, I will sink back into the heavens. So, I need another sacrifice. You did it once before, didn't you, mothers?"

"Yes, but we have no intentions of doing it again!" Koume snapped, struggling against the bonds of darkness, "Unhand us you fool!"

"Koume!" Kotake gasped, "Do not call him a fool. You know exactly what he is capable of!" Ganondorf smirked.

"Quite right," He said quietly. He closed his fists, and the darkness closed in around the two witches throats.

* * *

Link felt as though he was flying. Flying through the sky with no worries, and no cares. But suddenly, there was a monster. A big one at that. Link screamed as the monster ate him, biting down hard on his stomach. Blood spurted from the wound, staining the monster's teeth it's red color, and Link screamed until his voice was gone, and he became limp and still, forever gone from the world. (Over dramatic I know)

* * *

There was a worse way to end up like this, Medli thought bitterly as she staggered along the hallway, clutching the wall, desperate for support. How did it happen anyways? Last she remembered she was flying high through the sky, and then, here she was. Why did things like this usually happen to her? She tried to put weight on her bad foot, but immediately regretted it as soon as she was crumpled on the ground, moaning in pain. She hauled herself to her feet and gazed around her, desperate for something that would help her walk.

"Medli?"

Medli turned as her name was called and saw the ignorant Rito prince striding towards her.

"What do you want?" Medli asked, trying to pull an angry face, but failing miserably.

"I just saw you vanish and so I followed you. Through another way. Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned.

"No, not really," Medli said truthfully, and she glared at him, "Come to have a good gloat about the state I'm in right now?" She asked angrily.

"No," Komali shook his head, and strode forward.

"G...get away from me!" Medli panted, who was now exhausted from her struggle with her leg.

"Medli, I'm here to help," Komali reached forward to take her hand, and he took it. For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other. At last Medli pulled away, shook her head, and limped down the hallway away from Komali.

* * *

Zelda watched in horror as the Twinrova were squeezed around the throats with layers upon layers of darkness.

"Let them go!" She screamed, horrified.

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES."

"NO!"

Ganondorf's voice level had risen to a scream, and he curled his fist into an even tighter ball, and the Twinrova screamed in agony. After what seemed like ages, he gave one more squeeze and the Twinrova fell to the ground, dead, their eyeballs rolling. Ganondorf turned to Zelda, the anger he was feeling blazing in his cold eyes. Without a word, he flicked his wrist and ropes made of pure darkness shot out of his wrist and bound Zelda's wrists together. She flew up into the air, and the King of Darkness hung her by the back of her ropes to the tallest pillar.

"Let me go!" Zelda ordered, her voice shaking slightly. She had never let anyone know, not even Link, but she was very scared of heights.

"Foolish girl. Foolish princess, do you think I will listen to a brat such as yourself? No. I will not," Ganondorf snarled. He raised a single hand and he pointed it down to the dark water below. Slowly, very slowly, a body rose out of the water. A very familiar body floated upwards towards them, and only when it fell gently onto the floor did Zelda realize who it was.

His green cap was covered with droplets of inky black water. There was a deep wound in his stomach, so deep, that it had grazed his actual stomach. His grass-green tunic was sprinkled with droplets of blood and the cursed water below.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, "LINK WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Zelda was desperate. She needed a hero, and she needed one NOW. Link however, didn't stir.

"He won't wake," Ganondorf sneered, a smile playing on his lips, "The young Waker of the Winds, is, so to speak, gone from this world. Dead." He added at the confused expression on Zelda's face.

"He can't be...dead," Zelda whispered, "He can't. He's just sleeping or unconscious! Nothing's ever beaten him before." She gasped as sudden memories that weren't her own washed over her.

"_Link," Tetra choked, "Don't...Don't go." Link just smiled._

_"It'll happen someday you know Tet," He whispered, "Someday, you'll have to let me go."_

Zelda realized this is what happened to Tetra, merly hours ago. She saw Link reach up, and gently brush a tear from her face. Then there was a blinding flash of light, and Zelda was back in the present.

"LINK NO!" She screamed, her voice cracking, "IT WASN'T TODAY! IT WASN'T! LINK, PLEASE!" She broke down into sobs, "It wasn't today. Not here not now. It could've been when we were older!"

"What's the matter Zelda?" Called Ganondorf, "Sad your boyfriend's gone bye-bye...huh? What is this?" A tear had landed squarely on his forehead. He wiped it, and sniffed it curiously. He sneered. Then he raised his hand and a sword forged by the Blacksmith of Evil back in the dark abyss known as heck. He raised the sword high above his head, and Zelda screamed.

"NO!"

She watched in horror as Ganondorf raised the blade.

"You don't think I'm going to kill him, do you?" He asked, looking at Zelda with distaste, "Not when he's already dead? Don't you think that's a little useless?" Zelda nodded, her eyes on Link's body.

* * *

Link felt as though he were sinking towards the ground, and quite suddenly, the clouds drifting underneath him parted, and Link was sailing towards the ground. He saw Zelda and Ganondorf, both staring at the sky, Zelda's expression fearful, and Ganondorf looked excited and triumphant. Link sailed down towards the limp body he knew to be himself, and a blind flash of light followed this.

Link opened his eyes.

* * *

**Probably the second worst cliffhanger. Chapter nine was still worse. I'll get chapter eleven updated as soon as I can! :) Thank you for reading my story, all of you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken into Three

**I'm back with more horrible cliffhangers! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOZ, as much as I wish to.**

**Medli: I want you to own it too! It'd be a whole lot more epic!**

**Me: Thank you Medli, I might consider getting rid of your nasty wound. MIGHT.**

**Medli: Your horrible.**

**Me: Okay, I will! Eventually.**

**Medli: :'( Nooooooo!**

* * *

Komali shook his head, and turned away from the retreating figure of Medli.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid, that was an awful move!" He scolded himself. Komali started back the way he had come, and when he turned again, Medli had gone.

* * *

Medli was in excruciating pain.

It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, she was fine, and was looking forward to a whole three weeks of vacation and relaxation. Then after that bliss, she was here, urging herself onward, hopefully going to find Link, and (Medli didn't hope that much) Tetra. Finally, Medli leaned back on the wall and sighed. Her stomach growled loudly and she rubbed it, looking around for food.

"This place it totally barren! There's not a single bit of food anywhere in sight!" Medli looked down sadly at her stomach. Then she took a deep breath, and continued down the winding hallway.

* * *

Link found himself staring at Ganondorf's black shoes. For a second, he wondered how on earth he got there, before a blinding pain shot through his stomach.

"OUCH!" He screamed.

"You're alright then...are you boy?" Ganondorf asked quietly.

"I have no clue," Link replied, returning to his usual, I-will-stay-stuff-before-I-think-about-saying-it guy

"Hm," Was all Ganondorf said before he raised a hand and the Master sword slid out of it's scabbard. Link gasped.

"Hey, give it back!"

The King of Evil pretended not to hear. He raised the Master Sword higher and higher, and there was a large CRACK as it cracked into three pieces and floated above them, level to Zelda.

"What...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Zelda screamed, struggling in the ropes. Ganondorf snarled, and raised his hand again, but the door flung open and a desperately weak Medli staggered in.

"LINK!" She gasped, running towards him. The Tetra inside Zelda stirred and Zelda was filled with rage that wasn't her own.

"Medli, get away," Link ordered, doing his best to get to his feet, but leaning on the wall for support. He looked up at the Master Sword and gritted his teeth.

"Ganondorf, give it back," He snarled.

"Oh, the big boy finally got his courage back?" Ganondorf cackled. He clenched his fist and the three pieces of the Master Sword shot off in different directions.

"HEY!" Link shouted. Ganondorf smirked.

"Gather the three pieces, find the sages and join me in battle. If you can do all that...without a sword," He said quietly, his lips pulled back into a terrible leer.

"I can do that."

Link had spoken without thinking again, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Alright then," Ganondorf said, "Then I expect you to be at the Forsaken Fortress in three days time."

"Thats...that's impossible to do without a sword!" Link yelped.

"Well, I suppose you'd better find a sword, shouldn't you boy?" Ganondorf smirked and vanished, and Zelda fell with a thump.

"Link!" She gasped, struggling up.

"Zelda, come on, Medli, you too..." Link turned to Medli who was leaning against the pole, deathly pale, "Medli...?" She turned towards Link, and flung herself onto him.

"Hey!" Zelda said loudly, but Medli didn't listen. She kissed Link full on the lips. Link pulled away.

"I'm...I'm sorry Medli," He said, looking hurt, "I don't really love you. It's...someone else that I love." He gave a backwards glance at Zelda and she gasped. He liked her. Both her and Tetra!

"Link..." Medli began.

"I'm sorry," Link repeated, "I don't love you." Medli's eyes filled with tears. She turned away, and spread her wings, cuffing Link around the head as she went. Quite suddenly, Medli vanished in a pink bubble.

"She'll be fine," Zelda assured Link, smiling slightly, "She's used some of her sage powers to transport herself to the Earth Temple. She's gone to visit her ancestor, who took over after she left to visit Dragon Roost."

"I feel bad," Link said quietly, "Like, I shouldn't have buffeted her affections like that."

"Link, it's OK. I know Medli. At least, Tetra does," Zelda smiled. She came up behind the hero, and hugged him. Link slowly turned around, and gave her a kiss, straight on the lips. Zeda returned it, and reached her arms over Link's shoulders and pulled his closer. There was a blinding flash of pure light and Zelda transformed into Tetra, and the pair broke apart, grinning at each other.

"That," Tetra smirked, "Was great."

"No kidding," Link agreed, "Should we head out?" Tetra gave him a sly look.

"Maybe," She smirked. She gave a swift kiss on the cheek, and took his hand. Link blushed heavily, and the pair walked through the doors, discussing the impossible task Ganondorf had set them.

"It's impossible," Link was saying, "All that, without a SWORD?"

"That's what you get for talking before you think!" Tetra rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same.

"It's not my fault Ganondorf's a cheater!" Link grumbled. The couple had reached a large black door, and found Komali sitting in front of it.

"Hey!" Tetra called, grinning. Komali looked up, and his jaw dropped.

"Link! Tetra! You're okay!" He gaped.

"Duh," Link rolled his eyes, looking superior, "We're ALWAYS alright, no matter what!" Tetra elbowed him in the ribs.

"LINK!" She hissed.

"What?" Link demanded. Tetra rolled her eyes, and addressed Komali.

"What happened between you and Medli? Thought you'd be with each other after we got caught up in this situation..."

"Long story," Komali sighed.

"Alright, then, I'm not sure we have time to hear it then. We've got a deadline of three days to gather up the pieces of the Master Sword. According to the girl in me at least." Tetra gave a sideways glance at Link, and he gave a her a I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look. Then his eyes grew big.

"OH!" He said, comprehension dawning on his face. Tetra rolled her eyes again, and laughed while Komali looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing, inside joke," Tetra flapped her hand at him, and together, she and Link pushed the black doors open. Komali thanked them and offered to carry them both.

"Are you sure you'll be able to hold both of us?" Link asked uncertainly, "Tetra can be a little heavy..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tetra demanded, stomping up to Link, and putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Link crossly.

"N...nothing miss!" Link yelped.

"MISS! MISS TETRA!"

Tetra turned and saw her pirate crew (Except Nudge) running towards her.

"What the heck took you so long?" Tetra demanded, eyeing them all angrily, "I'm not in a good mood you know."

"I know Miss, but we had to get everyone together, and then we were looking for you..." Gonzo gasped, completely winded.

"I gotta life boat Miss Tetra," Zuko offered, "We coul' use that to get back to the ship."

"And back to the academy?" Tetra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what we'd be doin," Zuko nodded.

"I can't understand what he's sayin'," Gonzo sighed. The pirates stared at Tetra expectantly.

"Fine we'll head back to the academy, but when we arrive, we need to head out with the ship. It's important, and we've only got three days to do it." She turned to Zuko who dug into his pocket and withdrew a lifeboat. He quickly set it in the water. Link helped Tetra in and he was about to step in as well when she stopped him.

"Go with Komali. It'd be faster, and this whole mission once again revolves around you. Go to Fountain Academy and grab a few things. We'll be there soon." She gave a swift kiss on the lips and pushed him away. Link blushed and jumped onto Komali's back who jumped and soared towards Fountain Academy again.

* * *

Medli appeared in the boss room of the Earth Temple, half-blinded by tears. She found her spirit ancestor playing by the triforce glimmering in the middle of the room. Laruto turned to Medli and smiled.

"What is it child?" She asked softly.

"I just showed my affections to this wonderful boy named Link! Then...then he buffeted me away!" Medli sobbed, tears rolling down her face, and dripping onto her dress and floor.

"I foresaw something like this," Laruto said, smiling softly, "The gods foretold a tale of two, one who loved, and one who did not. They foretold that they could never make the ultimate bond with each other, or much less become in love." Laruto set her harp down where it began playing on it's own, and gave Medli a hug. At once, Medli felt like she was dunked into ice cold water and stuck onto a spider-web.

"Oomph!" Medli gasped.

"Did I startle you?" Laruto asked, looking concerned.

"A little surprising, although there's nothing wrong with getting a hug," Medli smiled, dashing away her tears with her sleeve and smiling up at her ancestor, "I've been meaning to ask a question."

"Ask away my dear child, ask away," Laruto said. Medli took a deep breath.

"How did our our two races connect?" Medli asked curiously, "I mean, how did water come to be air,?" Laruto pursed her lips.

"My race was wiped out by the evil ones that invaded Zora Village. We could do nothing to defend ourselves. We were forced to go into hiding and we were forced to evacuate, but the evil ones found us and wiped us out. I was the only one that survived. I escaped, but found a few wriggling Zora eggs. To my surprise, they hatched to find tiny little bird things. That was how you're race began," Laruto smiled down at Medli, and the Rito girl gaped, completely transfixed.

"That's fascinating!" She exclaimed.

"Although, not so, if you were there dear child," Laruto said, and Medli nodded.

"I'm scared though Laruto," Medli sighed.

"Why?" Laruto asked curiously.

"Maybe Tetra's manipulated Link!" Medli said, looking up at Laruto, who softly laughed.

"You were never meant to be together," She said simply. Medli's eyes filled with tears and she turned. A pink aura appeared around her and she vanished.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Ahem...I hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate you guys. :D**

**Medli: Sappy...**

**Me: Medli, shut up.**

**Medli: It's true!**

**Me: I doubt it. Anyways, R&R, enjoy, and DO. NOT. FLAME. AT. ALL.**

**Medli: Otherwise you will suffer the wrath of Medli!**

**Me: Yeah, what she said!**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Provisions

**Hello, I'm back! Doesn't everybody love me? Lol. Hello! I'm back with more fluff, and maybe stupid Medli moves! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned LOZ, the whole game series would be different.**

**Enjoy! Once again.**

**Medli: And as always, NO FLAMING!**

**Me: Yep! :)**

* * *

Late that night, Komali dropped down into Fountain Academy, and Link rolled off of him.

"Thanks," He said, "Meet you back here?"

"Sure," Komali replied. The pair crept silently into the academy, and ran into their dorms. Link slipped inside and opened a drawer in his desk, and smirked as he picked up the sword he had gotten from Orca so long ago. He slipped it into his empty scabbard and took out a cloth. He hurried downstairs after locking his dorm door and ran into the kitchen. Link smirked as he saw the plates of food sizzling on the plates, everlastingly warm. Link grabbed all he could carry and fit it into the little cloth. Then he hurried outside to meet Komali.

* * *

Tetra folded her arms on the lifeboat. Fountain Academy was coming into view, but they were going at a turtle's pace. Possibly even a snail.

"Can this go any faster?" Demanded Tetra.

"Sorry Miss, one speed only wif this thin'," Senza apologized. Tetra groaned.

"I can swim faster than this thing!" She complained. Zuko, who was manning the lifeboat exchanged a glance with Niko.

"Sorry Miss Tetra, do you want to hear a song?" Niko suggested timidly.

"You're songs make me nauseated," Tetra grumbled.

"So the answer is...?" Niko asked.

"Heck no," Tetra declared.

"Alrigh' then Miss, but I gots ta tell ya that you gonna a be bored an' won' have anything ta do fer the rest o' the ride," Zuko shrugged, and continued directing the lifeboat to the academy.

* * *

Link didn't have to wait too long for Komali. Tetra, however, was a different story. Almost three hours now, Link thought as he sat underneath the usual tree he liked. He and Komali chatted aimlessly for a bit.

"So, what happened between you and Medli?" Link asked, and Komali sighed.

"I told her ever since you two vanished to that tower that she's become antisocial," He said darkly, "Then she got mad, and then we argued, and I stormed off."

"I thought you said it was a long story!" Link said, confused, "That didn't seem very long to me."

"I'm not done yet!" Komali flapped his hand at Link, accidentally knocking his hat off. Link retrieved it and put it firmly onto his head.

"It's okay," Link said, before Komali could apologize, "What happened after that?"

"Well, we got in a fight, and so on the day before the weekend, Medli punched me in the face," Komali laughed sourly, "She's got power that one." Link grinned.

"No kidding," He said, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, Tetra's here!"

"LINK!"

Tetra jumped off the lifeboat and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for waiting," She told him, "Now you need to get going!"

"But Tetra," Link began.

"It's already Dawn of the First day!" Tetra pointed to the distance, and Link saw the sun climbing slowly up in the horizon. (We're going Majora's Mask style this time!) Link gulped.

"Yeah, I'm on it," He sighed.

"The only problem is," Komali said, "How do we know where the three temples are?" Tetra looked confused and looked at Link.

"I told him EVERYTHING," He said proudly.

"Link!" Tetra rolled her eyes, "There you go again, saying before you think." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Anyways," Komali continued as if there had been to interruption, "We need to find the locations. Otherwise, we're never getting the Monster Sword back together."

"Its the Master Sword Komali," Link corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever," Komali shrugged. Tetra grinned.

"Well, I think I might have a solution to your problem," She said, "After the episode with Ganondorf-" ("More like Ganondork," Link muttered.) "-I found THIS in my pocket." Tetra dug into her pants pocket and withdrew a yellowed slip of parchment. She unfolded it carefully and showed it to Link. It had red ink on it that looked horribly like blood. Link took it and examined it.

"That's some map!" He exclaimed. Tetra nodded.

"That's not even the best part! It locates three temples," She pointed, "and it looks like one of them is right here at Fountain Academy!"

"No way," Link looked at the map closely, "So this temple is called the...Night Temple?"

"That's the one on Windfall we have to go to later," Tetra took the map, folded it, and slipped it into her pocket, "This one's the Blood-stained Cove."

"T...t...the B...blood...Stained...C...cove?" Komali stuttered, fear etched upon his face.

"Yes," Tetra said calmly.

"Do you have any idea where that is?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Komali whimpered, "But the Blood-stained Cove had taken it's place among Rito legends years ago. The bad legends. It tells all who go in there, shall never return.

"Typical," Tetra said darkly, "A stupid legend that just drones on about people going in there who didn't come out!"

"It only starts with one man, and in the end, the man was never heard from again!" Komali whispered, his voice shaking.

"Well then how do we know that this cove's legend is true then?" Demanded Tetra.

"You just said it droned on and on about people that went in and never came back," Komali retorted.

"I was being sarcastic!" Tetra argued.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty!" Link said loudly, cutting across and ending the argument, "Plus Komali, Tetra has a point. Just because one person went in there and never came out doesn't mean that the legend's true." Tetra gave Link a glowing look.

"Well then you're both idiots!" Komali rounded on Link. Link's eyes darkened.

"Oh so I'm stupid are I?" He asked, his voice wobbling with anger, "I see why Medli left you. You are a jerk, aren't you?" Komali took a step back.

"Shut up about what happened between Medli and I!" He shouted. They had arrived at Medli, which Link knew was a touchy spot for Komali.

"Hey, he doesn't have to shut up!" Snapped Tetra from Link's side, "You brought this on yourself!"

"NO. I. DIDN'T!" Komali roared, and leapt at the pair who watched him with bored expressions.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed a voice. The trio turned and saw Medli marching towards them.

"Medli!" Komali gasped.

"Just stop arguing, all of you!" Medli snarled, ignoring Komali, "I'm in a bad mood today-" ("Oh heaven forbid," Link muttered.) "-So you'd better listen. You might as well find that temple fast."

"Alright, keep your hair on!" Link said indignantly. He turned to Tetra, "Any idea where it is?" Tetra grinned.

"Yep," She said, "On my pirate ship." Link cocked his head and shook it.

"On your SHIP?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep," Tetra nodded, "Come on!" She took Link's hand (Medli looked ready to bite her head off) and ran towards the ship, Link following. They ran onto the dock, but on it's own the ship began to sail. Tetra smirked.

"This is a temple alright. It's a remake of the Ghost Ship," She winked at Link and approached the cabin door which had morphed into a cave entrance. Then, together, the couple walked inside.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! This one wasn't as bad, am I right, or am I right? Well, next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Blood-Stained Cove

**I'm back! Who doesn't love me already? :D Yeah, I know you love me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOZ, but if I did, I would change how slow your transportation goes in the game. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Tetra found themselves standing in a long hallway, the end of the hallway covered in complete darkness.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"The Blood-stained Cove," Tetra said in a hushed tone, "My mother said that if you spoke too loud in these hallways, a horrible beast would come and kill you. That's why it's named the Blood-stained Cove," She shuddered, and gave Link a meaningful look.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to think before you say. Once we find the end of this passage, you can talk freely," Tetra explained. Link nodded and the pair set off, their footsteps like gunshots in the silence. After what seemed like ages, a plain black door appeared, with a Floor Master guarding it.

"Allow me," Link smirked at Tetra. His encounter with the giant Floor Master had easily cured his fear of Floor Masters. Tetra gestured at the Floor Master and quietly, Link tiptoed forward and killed it, a little too loudly. There was a rumbling noise and Link and Tetra exchanged a worried glance.

"Link!" Tetra hissed angrily, sounding a lot like an angry goose.

"It was the Floor Master's fault!" Link said defensively, "It was the one being too loud!" Tetra glared at him, and skillfully leapt out of the way of a falling boulder as the cavern began to shake.

"Go through the door!" Tetra yelped. Link pulled open the door, ran into the next room, still holding the door open, and gestured to Tetra. Tetra started forward, but the door slammed shut, locking itself and separating Link and Tetra.

"LINK!" Tetra screamed as she leapt on top of a boulder that was just about to crush her. Behind the door, Link threw himself at it, making the wall shudder, but the door still didn't budge.

"Tetra!" He called, "The door won't open!"

"Nevermind that!" Tetra's voice replied, "I'll be okay! Just go on without me!"

"What if the monster takes your Triforce, and then uses it!" Link argued.

"Go Link! That's an order!" Tetra said firmly.

"But Tetra..."

"GO!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Link jumped as Tetra screamed at him, and remembered her reputation as an accomplished pirate captain.

"I'll come back for you!" He whispered through the door.

"Alright, just go!" Tetra replied. Link nodded, and hurried away.

* * *

Tetra sighed in relief as she heard the footsteps behind the door recede, before drawing her knife, gripping it, and staring around for a sign of the monster.

"Foolish girl."

A voice startled Tetra, and she looked around wildly.

"Who's there?" She called, "Show yourself!" The voice let out an evil cackle, and Tetra gulped.

"It was unwise, very unwise, for you to venture into my cove...I hope you remember me," The voice replied.

"I don't know who you are!" Tetra said, horrified.

"The Tower of Darkness battle? Ah, but of course, you wore a different disguise then. Now, what are you hiding from me my dear?"

"N...nothing!" Tetra said, trying to mask the fear creeping into her voice.

"Lies!"

A woman dropped down in front of Tetra, and Tetra immediately thought she was a Gerudo. She had met plenty of them on her seafaring travels, and really had no desire to do it again. The woman wore a white blouse and big poofy pants. She had two wicked looking swords hanging at her sides, and long red hair that was mangled, like she had just woken up.

"Who...who are you?" Tetra whispered. The woman smirked.

"I am the last of my kind. Do you not recognize me?" She asked.

"No, not really," Tetra said nervously.

"I'm the last of my kind," The woman repeated, "Everyone of my kind was killed by meddlesome humans. I escaped, but was forced to watch my fellow Selmanians be killed." Tetra gaped in horror at the woman.

"T...that's awful," She gasped, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize. The damage has been done," The woman snarled.

"I don't understand. I thought you were a bird! This makes no...oh,"

Tetra's eyes grew as she understood.

"Do you understand now girl?" The Selmanian whispered.

"Your a shape-shifter," Tetra said slowly, "You take the form of whatever creature that has the misfortune to meet you!"

"Yes," The woman nodded, "You may call me Arin. Do you understand what will happen now?" Tetra gulped and nodded.

"I crossed your path. You'll take my form. Just like you did to that Gerudo that wandered in here," She said. It was all guesswork, and Tetra's heart gave a lurch of fear when Arin nodded.

"Exactly," She hissed, licking her lips. Then, she lunged at Tetra, and Tetra let out a scream.

* * *

"Come on Med!" Komali pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong!" Medli turned to Komali, her eyes flashing; a danger sign.

"I don't know what you're talking about Komali," She said sarcastically, "All my dreams have been crushed and you've been a snotrag to me. I don't know what's wrong!" Komali sniggered, but stopped at the look on Medli's face.

"Look Medli," He said hastily, "I'm sorry I got mad! I just wanted to spend time with you, but you were always so involved with schoolwork, that I just lost it!"

"Oh, yes, totally acceptable now!" Medli snarled, "An apology! Totally okay!" She threw her hands up in frustration, and stalked away. Komali bit his lip, and exchanged a look with Zuko.

"You're the only one that's been in a situation like this!" He pleaded, "Help me!"

"Look mate," Zuko shrugged, "I dunno what ya are implying, but if yer suggesting that I've been in a relationship with Miss Tetra..."

"No, I'm not saying anything like that!" Komali yelped, "It's just that Link said you had been in a relationship with some girl on Windfall Island a while back..."

"That scumbag!" Zuko growled, his face reddening, "Jus' wait till I gets ahold o' ''im! I'm gonna get 'im so 'ard that 'is grandmother will feel it!"

"Violence is no way to solve a problem," Komali said wisely, quoting his father when he had gotten into a fight at school and wanted to kill the boy that had called him a 'Wingless Nerd.'

"Birdman's right," Gonzo told Zuko, "I may not understand what yer sayin' half the time, but what Birdman says is true." Zuko scowled.

* * *

**WARNING: Extreme randomness...that I was just bored with writing for the day, and thus this happened...O_O**

* * *

"Fine," He muttered, "Yeah, I was in a relationship wif Maggie. Ya know, after she got rich. I met 'er when we got all them bombs from that cheap bomb shop. Now, I was just finishin' up mah meal from the pirate party in the coffee shop, when I saw 'er gazin' out this window. Went to go visit 'er. After that, wes got together. She seem ter be interested in wild men, ta be honest. She sensed a wild side in me, and I was real proud in that. Then one day, I tolds 'er, 'hey Miss Maggie!' and she turns and says, 'what Zu-Zu?' I gulped and took a deep breath. Then I says, 'you should loose some pounds Miss.' Then she gets all upset. So she runs off, and gets obsessed with Moe, some stupid Moblin at that Forsaken Fortress.

"Then one day, I decided to 'pologize. I ordered Gonzo to 'ead to Windfall, sayin' we was low on supplies. So, when we gots there, I boughts some chocolates and some flowers an' went ter apologize. First 'er father was real upset. Thought I was the postmen, an' then Moe. I went ter Maggie, and apologized. She accepted and told me that she was planning to leave to the Forsaken Fortress the very next day. I was sad, and tolds 'er to be careful. Then I gave 'er the chocolates and flowers. So I returned to Maggie again, the day she was leavin' to tell 'er goodbye, and so I talks to her an' she says, 'Um, I'm not leaving. I just couldn't, for the thought of my poor father here alone!' So I smiles an' says, 'Do what ya want Maggie. Jus' remember that I loves ya.' Then Maggie kisses me, an' all was fergivin'." Zuko finished his story with a slight blush. Komali stared open mouthed at him.

"Wow," He said finally, "So I need to get something that Medli likes, and tell her I'm sorry, or be all sappy with her?"

"I think so. That girl's a diffren' case though," Zuko said, jerking his head at Medli, "Ne'er seen one that bad."

"Well, I'm going to try your tactic," Komali said firmly, striding back into Fountain Academy.

* * *

Link wiped the sweat off his brow, and looked around. This hallway seemed to go on forever! So far, the young hero had fought thirty-two Bokoblins, twelve Moblins, fifteen Floor Masters, five Re-Deads, and twenty-eight Chu-Chu's to boot. So in all, ninety-two monsters had met their demises. Link jumped as another Floor Master nearly grabbed him. Quickly, Link defeated the Floor Master, and counted on his fingers. Sixteen Floor Masters. He scowled, wishing for something a little more challenging.

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the hallway, and Link spun around.

"TETRA!"

The young hero started running back the way he had come, fear pumping through his veins. _What in the name of Daphnes happened to Tetra!?_ Link cursed,_ I should have NEVER EVER let her go so easily!_ He ran into the door he had entered nearly an hour ago, and ran towards another one. He sprinted back into the main room, and threw all his weight into the wooden door he and Tetra had last spoken through. The door swung open with surprising ease, and Link tumbled into the main chamber again. A horrible sight met his eyes. Tetra's body was askew on the floor, while ANOTHER Tetra was standing just feet away, a twisted smile hanging on her face.

"Yes I like this form MUCH better than that Gerudo," She turned to look at Link, and a thoughtful expression replaced the twisted smile, "I wonder...what it will be like, having a male body." Then, Tetra turned, and lunged at Link.

* * *

**Another awful cliffhanger. Isn't my story great? I know.**

**Medli: Komali better not do anything disgusting!**

**Me: I dunno. Don't you still like him?**

**Medli: *Shrugs* I have no idea. I'm still confused on which I like more. Link or Komali?**

**Me: Who knows who you'll pick!**

**Medli: True, true...**

**Me: To read more on this conversation, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!**

**Medli: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Me: Yep! Please review, and please give feedback...**

**Medli: AND DON'T YOU DARE FLAME, OR I WILL SUMMON THE KING IN YELLOW IN YOUR LEFT EAR! (All right to FlimFlamFilosophy)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Blood-Stained Cove prt 2

**I'm back with more Fanfic! Hey, another creative way to start the chapter! Just wait until the next one, until I pull out another one! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I don't own LOZ.**

**Enjoy!**

**Medli: Don't forget about the weirdo mixed love conversation at the end of the chapter!**

**Me: Yep! Thanks Medli!**

**Medli: Your welcome.**

* * *

Komali marched into the kitchen, and pulled a little cloth from his pocket, similar to Link's. He hunted around the tables until he spotted a large slice of Medli's favorite cake. He scurried forward, wrapped it carefully into the cloth, and smiled. It was then that he spotted Medli outside, examining her ankle. Komali gasped as he remembered the large wound that went all the way to the poor Rito's bone. Komali hurried up to his dorm, and rummaged in the desk drawers, before coming out with a handkerchief and a bottle of De-Infection. Komali smiled, and ran back outside.

* * *

Medli gently prodded the area around her ankle, and winced in pain. The infection was spreading around her leg, and making the whole thing ache. Medli tore her gaze off the mangled ankle, (Ha! That rhymed!) and focused instead upon the pirates. They were muttering together, and their conversation floated well over to Medli.

"Do ya think the little guy will come through with his relationship?" Gonzo was saying. Medli's face flushed, thinking about Link, but then remembering Komali, her face returned to normal.

"I dunno Gonzo," Senza said, "I don't think ya should worry 'bout Birdman. Instead, you should be worryin' 'bout Miss Tetra, unlike ya did las' time..."

"Hey!" Gonzo argued, "I was worried! I would've gone after her sooner if ya hadn't started yellin' at me 'bout my bad aim..."

"Ya did start yellin' at 'im as soon as 'e was 'bout ta get off da ship!" Zuko pointed out.

"Hey!" Senza said, and Medli, even in the pure darkness, saw the pirate's face flush.

"You wasn't even supposed ta be manning the cannon though," Zuko added hastily, spotting Senza's expression, "Ain't that Senza's job?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Senza said, looking pleased.

"Oi!" Gonzo yelped, glaring at Zuko, "Who's side are ya on anyways?"

"The winnin' side," Zuko said.

"That's stupid," Niko remarked. The rest ignored him.

"I'm the one that's winnin'!" Gonzo told Zuko, "Ya should be on my side!"

"Yer just afraid you're gonna loose, so you want back-up!" Senza retorted, "Can' ya tell he's on MY side?"

"No he isn't!" Gonzo snarled.

"Yes. He. Is," Senza growled.

"Listen guys, don't fight!" Niko said suddenly.

"Yeah, Like we're gonna listen to a Pirate Swabbie," Mako said, speaking for the first time in days.

"Hey, I'm not a swabbie anymore! It's Link that has to wash the dirty pirate underpants!" Niko shot back.

"Don' bring shrimpy into this!" Senza said, rounding on Niko.

"I bring, who I wanna bring into arguments," Niko said, standing his ground and looking calmly into Senza's large (Yes, he was that angry) purple face.

"No ya can't yer still jus' a swabbie! Well, an upperclass swabbie anyways. Ya got the easier jobs. Like guardin' Miss Tetra's cabin, like Nudge used ta do!" Zuko snapped.

"Don't you bring the young miss into this!" Mako warned.

"I do what I want Mako!" Zuko yelled, "You ain't the boss o' me!"

"You're just a lookout man. I actually help in battles!" Mako said, straightening his glasses, making the broken lens on the right side wobble dangerously.

"I do ter!" Zuko said, his face turning red.

"Since when?" Asked Mako, smirking.

"Shut yer mouth," Zuko growled, bypassing red, and turning maroon. Mako smirked.

"ENOUGH!"

Gonzo had shouted, and was glaring angrily at all them.

"Well, ain't the big boy standin' up fer 'imself," Zuko snarled.

"Think about what you're doing, all of you! Even me!" Gonzo ordered. Zuko shrugged, and closed his eyes. Within seconds, his face had returned to it's normal color.

"Yeah, 'e's right," Zuko said calmly, still with his eyes closed, "This ain't what Miss Tetra would want or like, is it?" The pirate crew shook their heads, and all faces that had turned colors (*Cough, cough Senza cough*) were returning to normal, "We needs ta stop fightin' amongst ourselves, or we'll crumble from within, and ruin our reputations a one of them good pirates that are feared through the seas! Ain't that what we want? To be great? To be known? To 'ave our ladies an' 'ave tons o' treasure wif us all the time? Yeah, that's what we want. To be famous, an' not known fer being the worst pirates ever, letting treasure slip from under our noses, jus' 'cause we're arguin'." Senza took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yer right. We've better stop fightin', or Miss Tetra's dream'll never come true." The other pirates nodded, and a painful stab in Medli's ankle took her attention from the pirates back to her throbbing ankle. She whimpered in pain.

"Need help?"

Medli looked up again, and saw Komali standing over her, smiling.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Medli muttered, turning away from Komali.

"I can help!" Komali insisted, "And plus..." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a carefully wrapped up cloth.

"What's this?" Medli asked suspiciously.

"I picked it up in the Dining Room," Komali shrugged, "I just knew you really liked it." Medli took the cloth and unwrapped it. Before her sat a delicious-looking piece of Berry-crumb cake.

"K...K...Komali," Medli choked, "This is the sweetest thing you've done for me!" Tears filled her eyes and she reached forward and pulled Komali into a hug. (Cuteee!)

"It was nothing Medli," Komali said dismissively, a blush creeping across his cheeks, "Just thought that you deserved something..." Medli smiled.

"Thanks," She said softly, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I really am." Komali gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Med," Komali said, "I forgive you. If anything, I'm sorry." He smiled as Medli broke a piece of cake off and offered it to him.

"Want it?" She asked.

"Na, I'm good," Komali shook his head, but Medli shoved the cake into his hands.

"I can't eat this giant slice on my own!" Medli said, scowling at Komali, who laughed.

* * *

Tetra opened her eyes, and found herself locked in a prison. Next to her was a Gerudo, and on the right, was a small girl.

"Hello," Tetra said softly and the girl jumped and the Gerudo scowled at her.

"Shhhh!"

"I'm Tetra, who're you?" Tetra asked.

"Shhh!"

"Well, aren't you friendly?" Tetra scoffed and turned away.

"I...I'm Erin. That my mother, Gegi."

Tetra's head jerked upwards, and her head hit the ceiling of the cage. She scrambled over to the girl named Erin.

"Do you know where we are?" Tetra asked, "How we even got here?"

"I don't know," Erin replied, shivering, "All I know is that my mother and I were out hunting, when it got late. Then we searched and found this cave. Then I saw this weird lady in a white dress and long blonde hair. Then she attacked me, and I woke up here, my mother coming just a few minutes after I woke up."

"Wow," Tetra said in a hushed tone, "That's awful."

"I know," Erin nodded.

"Erin, stop talking to strangers!" Gegi said sharply, glaring at her daughter.

"Sorry mother," Erin said, hanging her head, looking ashamed.

"She was just explaining things to me," Tetra snarled at the mother, "She can talk freely to whomever she pleases!"

"Not in the Gerudo books!" Gegi snapped, glaring at Tetra, "We must only speak to our kind when we are children!"

"Well that's stupid," Tetra scoffed.

"Says you," Gegi snorted and scooted away.

"She's awful," Tetra said quietly to Erin.

"She's my mother!" Erin said, looking shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Tetra said hastily, "I'm just meaning that I spent all of my childhood living on the open sea."

"Sea? What sea?" Erin asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Tetra questioned.

"There's no sea in the land of Hyrule!"

"That may be true to you, but the gods flooded the land to protect the people from the evil rampaging it," Tetra explained quickly.

"Oh," Erin said softly.

"It's alright. There's still some Gerudo's around," Tetra said brightly, and Erin smiled.

"That's good," She said. Suddenly, there was a flash and Tetra turned to see a familiar green-hatted-and-tuniced boy sitting on the floor. He grinned.

"Hey Tetra," Link said.

* * *

**Another chapter already! Jeez, before you know it, this story will be over! I don't want it to be! Anywho, for some of you that actually want to read the Mixed Love conversation between Medli and I, keep reading! Otherwise, skip to the next chapter!**

**Me: So, you're still confused about who to choose?**

**Medli: Yes.**

**Me: Gee Medli, I dunno what to tell you. I've never really fallen in love with two boys before...**

**Medli: My case is different! The boys I like are two different races! Rito and Hylian!**

**Me: True, but you have known Komali longer, and liked him longer...**

**Medli: So? It's still a tough decision.**

**Me: I agree. Really tough.**

**Medli: Finally you understand!**

**Me: Tune in next time for more conversation! :D**

**Medli: No flaming please! AT ALL.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Blood-Stained Cove prt 3

**Hey everybody its Warrior_Of_Illusions! Welcome back to more Mixed Love, in the last chapter, we found out where Tetra was, and Komali and Medli fixed their little feud! In this chapter, who knows what will happen! (All right to Chuggaaconroy) Hey guys, hows that for a creative way for a way to start a chapter! Seriously, I'm running out of ideas here. I'm probably just going to go back to I'm back or whatever I did before. I forgot. :D And real quick, all those people who are really starting to like the Mixed Love Conversation, starring Medli and I, read this chapter, and you'll find it at the bottom! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOZ. If I did, well, I'd include some of my OC's in there.**

**Enjoy!**

**Medli: Or else!**

**Me: Shhh Medli! Don't scare away the readers!**

**Medli: Sorry...**

* * *

Arin examined her hands, and clothes, her lower lip curling. Why she had attacked the boy, she had no idea, but she was now stuck in his body until some other foolish person came by and she could attack them. Knowing how the rumor spread about her cove, that was probably very unlikely. Arin sat down as the tunnel lurched again; the ship in which she had settled her cove on Ganondorf's orders was under attack. Not like Arin cared much. She rather liked going underwater. Hopefully she would find Hyrule again, and steal a woman's body. A male body was uncomfortable for her. Almost as uncomfortably as a Helmaroc King's body. The only upside to this body was the sword and shield. It provided Arin with weapons, and without them, the Selmanian felt vulnerable. Leaning against the walls of the tunnel, Arin closed her eyes, entering her brain. She saw the two Gerudo woman she had stolen a few millennia ago, and there was the girl with golden hair and a long dress, and ah, yes. The boy's form took on a gruesome smile as she saw the disguised princess and the boy. The boy seemed to be staring avidly at the young woman with flowing hair, and the disguised princess was yelling at him, while the two Gerudos watched with interest.

Arin's vision changed to two birds, flying high over the sky. She recognized them. One had a horrible wound, but was healed now, probably with the help of De-Infection. The other was the prince. The prince of Ritos. They were coming to find Arin, and below them sailed a lifeboat, going nearly as slow as a snail. Arin rolled her eyes underneath the boy's eyelids and smirked. Like they would ever find her...

* * *

Medli smiled at Komali as they chased the ship in the distance, the slow-moving pirates, rapidly falling behind.

"Slowpokes," Medli muttered and Komali grinned.

"Heck yeah," He agreed. Soon the pair had caught up with the ship and they landed gracefully on the deck and ran inside the cave entrance, that would have led below decks. They first saw Link, leaning back against the cave wall, utterly relaxed.

"Hey...Link!" Komali called, and Link opened his eyes. The two Ritos were startled by not blue eyes, but vivid green.

"Uh, Link?" Medli said cautiously, "You okay?"

"Yes," Link smiled, a gruesome smiled overtaking his face, "I'm better than I have been...in awhile." His voice sounded like Link's but it was harsh, and raspy.

"Link, are you sure you're alright?" Medli asked, approaching one of her secret crushes.

"Yes," Link repeated, still in that awful voice, "I'm fine thanks."

"Alright," Medli said uncertainly, "You just don't sound okay."

"That's because he's not Link!" Komali roared, "Medli, get back!"

"My, my," Link said, "You're a fast one aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Komali said stiffly.

"I would take over your body, like I did to your friends, but I rather don't like males. You may call me..." Link thought for a second, and then smirked, "Arin-Link. Please tell me one of you recognizes me, unlike the disguised princess..."

"Who?" Medli asked, as Komali seized her arm and dragged her backwards.

"Do you know the girl, I believe known as Tetra has a connection with her..." Arin-Link gave Komali and Medli a malevolent grin, and Komali snarled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and neither does Medli," Komali spat. Arin-Link's expression darkened, and her eyes narrowed as the glob of spit crossed her vision.

"That was unwise of you," She hissed, and lunged. At once, Komali flung Medli out of the way, who was about to sock Komali in the face, for telling Arin-Link something that wasn't true. She had made the connection with Tetra, but Komali, naturally, was a little too slow on figuring that out.

* * *

"Link, snap out of it!"

Tetra slapped Link across the face, and a large red spot joined the others crowding on the boy's face, making him look like he was a victim of a rather vicious pack of bees. Link looked in surprise at Tetra, as if he had just noticed her.

"Tetra, seriously!" He complained, "I'm just...ooooo, you're pretty aren't you?" Link broke off gazing at the woman.

"Can you move?" Tetra asked irritably to the woman.

"How dare you!" She said, looking shocked, "I am Princess Alidina of the Gnomon Kingdom, and I will not be spoken to like that!" Tetra's eyes narrowed, and she opened the cell door that she had managed to unlock with a rock she had found. She strode over to the princess and glared at her.

"You listen here pal," Tetra snarled, poking Alidina in the chest, "You're not the only princess in the room. You got that? Don't know if you've heard about me, but I'm Princess Zelda in disguised, but she's in eternal slumber in me, until I either decide to let her out, or-"

"Tetra, just a quick tip," Link cut in, still grinning stupidly, "I think you should lose a few pounds. If you want to be like her..." He pointed at Alidina.

"Shut up!" Tetra snapped at Link and he fell silent at once, "As I was saying, or at least until the power of darkness releases her. Now I'm also a pirate captain, so shut up, will ya?" At the sound of pirate, Alidina shrank back into the shadows, and faded from sight. Almost immediately, Link shook his head, as if coming back out of a revere.

"I'm sorry Tetra," He said hoarsely, as Tetra strode back into the cell, closing the door behind her, "I don't know what got into me. I think that maybe, just maybe," Link's face lit up, as his mouth curled into a grin, "She had some sort of spell on her, that made people think bad about other girls!" Tetra laughed, and gave Link a hug.

"I've got a plan, but I need to know if the information I've got is actually true," Tetra crawled the the cage on the left and whispered through it, "Gegi? Gegi, can you help me?" The Gerudo woman appeared by her and nodded.

"You are Princess Zelda," She said. It wasn't a question, "I'd do anything for the Royal Family."

"Please, tell me what you know about this place," Tetra told her, and Gegi shifted slightly. Erin crawled closer to the bars of her prison, and Alidina was heard to scoot a bit closer.

"This place is home to the evil Selmanian's, Arin's, brain. She created this place in an effort to contain all her prisoners, just in case she wanted to regain the body of one," Gegi began, "It was brilliant, and worked until her brain closed the gates that allowed her to take their forms again. Now she is stuck in any form that she steals. The person's soul that is in use right now, may suffer a few...side-effects."

"Do you know how to escape?" Tetra asked, pressing the woman.

"Yes, I do," Gegi said, "I tried to escape, but she caught me. Arin has an ability to see into her brain. She may be occupied at the moment though." Gegi gestured to Link, who was twitching and moaning on the floor.

"Link!" Tetra gasped, who hadn't noticed the young hero fall and to start being crazy on the floor, "Are you alright?"

"Don't, stop, KOMALI!" Link shouted, writhing on the floor.

"How do we get out?" Tetra demanded, eyeing Gegi, who was watching Link with interest. Gegi, surprisingly, smiled.

"Yes!" She said, "Follow me!" Gegi stood and opened her cage door, and gestured to Tetra, who hauled Link up onto her shoulder, and staggered over to Gegi, who opened the door for her. Gegi opened the door to Alidina's and Erin's cages. The little girl came out, the princess following reluctantly.

"This is unwise," Alidina announced. Tetra glared at her, and followed Gegi through several hallways, before coming to a large orb that was shooting electricity.

"The control center of the brain," Gegi announced, and Tetra dropped Link who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Why does everything happen to me?" He complained.

"Oh, shut it," Tetra grumbled snatching Orca's Sword from it's scabbard.

"Hey, give it back!" Link shouted, reaching upwards, like a baby reaching for it's mother.

"I will!" Tetra assured him, and jumped swiftly up to the control center and jumped with a flip through the air, as a beam of electricity swept towards her. She avoided the electricity, and landed gracefully on top of the orb.

"This it?" She called.

"Yes!" Gegi replied, nodding, "Plunge the sword deep into the top!"

"Alright," Tetra gritted her teeth, and raised the sword high above her head.

"Do it Tetra! You can do it!" Cheered Link. Tetra gulped, and nodded, before bringing the sword down and sinking it deep into the control center. A horrible wail echoed throughout the brain, and Tetra jumped off as the orb exploded, and all around them, the brain was collapsing. Orca's Sword skidded to a halt next to Link, and he grabbed it, and pulled himself up.

Finally, the brain split above them, and collapsed, and the five found themselves standing, dripping head to toe in muck, in front of Komali and Medli, Arin's body shrinking and writhing on the floor. Soon it shrank into nothingness, and a blinding flash of light followed, and the first bit of the Master Sword (Hilt to at least an inch of the blade) floated down. Link reached forward, and took the blade. Another blinding flash of light followed this, and they found themselves standing on the deck of Tetra's pirate ship.

"Well," Link said, wiping the purple goo off his face, "One piece down, three to go."

* * *

**Well, like Link said, one piece of the Master Sword is down, but unfortunately, there are still two to go, in the course of three days. The Dawn of the Second Day (48 hours remain) the hero's only have two more days to find the rest of the sword! Keep reading for the Mixed Love Conversation, starring: Medli and I!**

**Me: So, you still don't know.**

**Medli: I'm not even sure I like Link anymore, not after the Arin adventure...**

**Me: Why? You scared he'll turn into the Selmanian or something?**

**Medli: I don't know if Arin was telling the truth! Maybe there are more Selmanians!**

**Me: Don't worry Medli. There aren't. I think.**

**Medli: What do you mean you think?!**

**Me: I don't know if there are more either!**

**Medli: But you're the author!**

**Me: Yes, I am.**

**Medli: So you've ought to know if there are more Selmanians!**

**Me: I don't.**

**Medli: That's comforting! *Throws hands in the air, and stalks away in frustration***

**Me: Medli...MEDLI!**

**Medli: :( *Shakes fist***

** Me: Well, tune in next chapter...I guess.**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited Again

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm here with more adventure/romance.**

**I know, there hasn't been much fluff in these chapters, and I'm probably not reading the comments, but please remember that I'm still open to any comments or feedback. Just as long as you're not flaming me. :p. I don't hate readers or anything, it's just that I don't really look at the reviews.**

**Well as always:**

**DISCLAIMER: No LOZ for me. It's all in Nintendo's hands right now. (For now)**

**Once again:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tetra's Pirate Crew hauled the lifeboat onto the deck, and they all glared pointedly at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked curiously.

"If it wasn't fer you an' yer invention, we'd be with Miss Tetra hours ago!" Senza growled.

"Well sorry! We ain't got a boat 'sides that one, an' we ain't got no sail. Otherwise we would be goin' faster than them stupid birds!" Zuko snarled.

"Excuse me?"

The crew turned and saw Medli emerging from the bottom deck, scowling at them, her hands on her hips, and tossing her long ponytail behind her.

"Ah, it's Birdgirl," Gonzo said.

"She survived," Niko said quietly.

"Surprising, as according to my calculations...impossible," Mako said.

"Did you just say Komali and I were stupid birds?" Medli demanded.

"Er...Um...yes?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Why you little..." Medli growled, raising her fist.

"Medli!"

Medli turned and saw Link and Komali open the door.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"What's going on here?" Link demanded, eyeing Medli.

"He called Komali and I stupid birds," Medli said innocently.

"Hey!" Komali yelped, glaring at Zuko.

"Calm down, all of you! Tetra's sleeping below decks, and she's put me in charge so shut up all of you!" And he turned and marched below decks again.

"Ah, littl' shrimpy's growing up!"

Komali and Medli turned and doubled over as they saw the whole pirate crew dabbing their eyes with their dirty clothes. Niko had stuck out his lower lip, and had his arms folded, and silent tears were pouring down his face.

"Back to the dirty pirate underwear," He sniffed, wiping his eyes. Komali and Medli ran below decks and ran into Link, who was scowling at them.

"Link," Komali gasped, while beside him, Medli was doubled up with silent laughter.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's the crew!" Komali whispered, "They're being idiots!" Link eyed them and went up deck, but returned laughing.

"They're such babies!" He giggled.

"Did you hear Niko?" Komali asked.

"No, what was he saying?" Asked Link.

"H...he...he...was..." Medli spluttered, laughing.

"Talking about dirty pirate underwear!" Komali finished, and they roared with laughter.

"Keep it down!"

"Tetra!" Link whispered hoarsely.

"Seriously Link!" Tetra yelled, "I leave you in charge, and here you are telling stupid jokes to these two!"

"Tetra, your crew!" Link pleaded, "Their being stupid..."

"It doesn't matter," Tetra growled, "You two, get up deck. Now."

"Yes ma'am!" The two ritos nodded, and ran upstairs. Once they were gone, Tetra pulled Link to her bedroom.

"Did you find out anything while you were studying?" Link asked quietly.

"Yes," Tetra said, pulling the yellow parchment from her pocket.

"What?" Link asked eagerly.

"Well," Tetra pursed her lips and opened the parchment, "The next one's back at the place Ganondorf was resurrected. The boss should be some odd water-snake thing. We've got to hurry though. Dawn is nearly here. So we only have two days, and the fourth we've got to meet Ganondorf." She examined the map, shrugged, and folded it up, and slipped it into her pocket.

"That's crazy. I don't think Ganondork-"

"LINK!"

"Sorry, Ganondorf would expect us to do this in one day!" Link exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, "This is insane!"

"I know," Tetra agreed, "Thats why we need to hurry!" Link nodded and ran upstairs.

"I'll tell the crew!" He called over his shoulder.

"Okay!"

Link opened the door, and put his hands on his hips.

"Attention!" Link barked, and the two Ritos and the pirate crew looked over at him.

"What?" Asked Zuko.

"The young Miss has a new route for us to take!" Link said, "We are to take to it immediately!"

"Aye, aye!" Gonzo said, "Now uh...where is it exactly?" Link grinned.

"You see that big tower in the distance? That's where we're going," He said.

"Aw no," Zuko muttered.

"As for you two lovebirds," Link said, now smirking, striding up to Medli and Komali, and was surprised to see Medli's face flush, "Uh, you alright Medli?"

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine," Medli said suddenly.

"Anyways, as for you two..." Link paused for a second, thinking about what Tetra what put them on duty for, "Um, oh! You can go up to the Crow's Nest and watch for any monsters." He grinned at them, saluted, winked, and walked off to talk to Niko and Mako, who were deep in conversation.

* * *

Tetra was lying in her bed, staring at the map in her hands. She was so certain that the next piece was at the Tower of Darkness, but she wasn't so sure about the third and final piece. She traced her finger over the path that had appeared after they had defeated Arin, and watched the ship slowly progress through the sea, and towards the Tower of Darkness. Suddenly, a trickle of whatever kind of ink drizzled down the page, and splattered on her arm. It sizzled and burned, and a thick smoke erupted from it, and when it was gone, the ink was gone. Tetra suddenly gasped in pain, and saw that the route mysteriously ended, about twelve nautical miles from the tower.

"That must be where the next piece is!" Tetra whispered. As she spoke, the ship rocked dangerously, to the left. She leapt upwards, rubbing her arm and ran upstairs. She flung open the cabin door, and ran outside.

"Tetra, what happened?" Link asked, breaking away from his conversation with Niko and Mako, looking worried.

"STOP THE SHIP!" Tetra barked, but turning to Link, "Listen," She said urgently, "The trail stops right here, twelve nautical miles from the tower! Did you feel the ship shake?"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, taking the map from Tetra's pocket, and examining it, "The trail goes straight to the tower! Wait, what is that?" He pointed to the trail of red ink leading off the page. Tetra winced as pain shot up through her arm.

"Nothing," She said innocently.

"Tetra what happened?" Link asked sternly.

"Nothing!" Tetra repeated. Link gave her a skeptical look, and pulled her hand off of her burned arm, and gasped.

"How did this happen?" He demanded.

"Look," Tetra said, "There's not really any real importance, is there? Now just get to your battle station!"

"Tetra, nothing is attacking us!" Link retorted, "Plus, the importance is that this stuff is written in witches blood! One drop will infuse you with magical powers, and for people like you, too much power could kill them!"

"Are you calling me human?"

"Maybe I am!"

The pair glared at each other for a moment, but looked away.

"Just do as I say," Tetra muttered, "And get ready for battle." As she spoke, the ship gave a dangerous lurch to the right.

"Miss!"

Tetra glanced at Senza, who was bent over, wheezing, and had clearly run over.

"Yes?" She asked stiffly.

"We're...we're under attack!" Senza yelped, "There's a monster that Birdman and Birdgirl warned us 'bout an' we ain't got a clue where this thing is! They see it, we we don't. What're we gonna do?"

"Leave it to Komali, Medli, and I," Tetra said firmly. She swung herself onto the ladder and began to climb. Soon she was at the top.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Here, take a look," Medli said, handing Tetra a telescope. Oddly enough, she was smiling. Unnerved, Tetra, took the telescope and peered through it. She caught a glimpse of a green scaled tail, before lowering the telescope.

"What is it?" Komali asked.

"Not good," Tetra said, "Not good at all."

"What is it?" Komali repeated.

"A Sea Serpent," Tetra whispered, her voice wavering, "According to legend, it hunted Hylians, and it was so powerful that it existed for more than two thousand years, before going missing. I had no idea that these were still alive!"

"And so this means...?" Medli asked nervously.

"This thing is so powerful that..." Komali began, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Tetra nodded.

"Not even Link will be able to stop it," She said.

* * *

**MUHAHAHA! Ahem...**

**I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger (I doubt you did!) But anyways, Stay tuned, blah, blah, blah all that stuff...and stuff. I lost my train of thought, anyways, before I forget, stay reading this for the Mixed Love Conversation, starring Medli and I! :D**

**Me: *Catches up to Medli, and turns her to face me* Look, I'm sorry if you don't understand, but at least I'm trying here!**

**Medli: Yeah, I know. I just don't know who to choose!**

**Me: Do you feel bad too?**

**Medli: W...why would I feel bad?**

**Me: For smiling!**

**Medli: There is nothing wrong with smiling!**

**Me: After Link and Tetra had their argument you smiled!**

**Medli: So?**

**Me: You're feelings are going out of hand! You need to choose between the two!**

**Medli: *Breaks down and buries head in my shoulder, sobbing***

**Me: We'll leave it here then?**

**Medli: O...okay.**

**Me: Just make sure you choose before then! :D *Pats Medli on the back***

**Medli: Okay. I'll try...**

**Me: Thats all for now folks! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye

**I'm back, with more adventure, romance, stupid Medli moves, horrible cliffhangers, and weird ways to start some chapters! Don't you all love me? Anyways, no flaming, Mixed Love Conversation at the end of the chapter...the usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: NINTENDO! I WILL OWN LOZ SOMEDAY! (But not right now)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ganondorf folded his arms and gazed calmly at the horizon where, using his Triforce, he could faintly see the outline of a small ship, using his inner eye. (Harry Potter style here!) He zoomed in, and saw the ship was much bigger than he thought, and he saw the girl, and the boy down below. The girl was with two half man half bird people he knew were called Rito. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Did they not realize that the legendary Sea Serpent was attacking them? That they would be capsized within moments of the snake's powerful tail wrapping around the boats wooden frame?

Or...Ganondorf thought, his lip curling, they could be discussing battle plans to defeat the serpent. But...WHAT WAS THAT? He zoomed in on the girl's arm, and was shocked to find a scorch mark there. A burn. How...? Ganondorf's expression darkened even further, as he remembered the map. It was the Witches Blood it was infused with. Some must have trickled off onto the girl's arm. Well, at least one pest was done for, Ganondorf thought, blinking, and turning away from the window.

* * *

Medli was feeling extraordinarily triumphant, and she couldn't help smiling as she listened to Tetra's battle plan. Finally! Link was all to herself, and she could have him!

"Medli, you okay?"

Komali's soft voice jerked the young Rito girl from her thoughts, and she couldn't help blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She responded.

"Good," Tetra said briskly, "You two need to attack the serpent from all angles, flying around, and pecking."

"Do you honestly think this plan will work?" Komali asked.

"No," Tetra said, "But this thing is more powerful than Link so..."

"Pecking and biting will be useless?" Supplied Medli, and Tetra gave her a nasty look. Suddenly, the ship rocked back and forth, and a thick emerald green tail slithered over the deck, followed by another part of the tail, followed by a third and a forth.

"Oh great," Tetra groaned.

"This isn't good," Medli agreed.

"Tetra!" Komali squeaked suddenly, "Look out!"

"What? HOLY CRAP!"

She was suddenly thrown off of the Crow's nest, and fell deep into the emerald green snake tail.

"Help!" She screamed, before being swallowed up.

Tetra could've sworn she heard someone call her name before her vision went black.

* * *

Link got up from the last time he had been thrown, and saw Tetra falling, and getting swallowed up by the large snake tail that had randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"TETRA!"

Horror was rising in Link's chest, and her started taking deep calming breaths.

"FIRE THE CANNON!" He shouted. Gonzo and Senza hurried forward at once, and started loading the cannon up.

"Link!"

Link looked up and saw the pair of Ritos soaring down to him.

"What?" He asked.

"There's something you need to know," Medli said. Her expression was solemn, but Link noted a trace of a smile.

"Um, well this snake thing, is stronger than you," Komali finished.

"Well...okay then," Link said, a little hurt.

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that you're not strong enough," Medli said quickly.

"Theres not use in not trying is there?" Link asked, drawing Orca's Sword, and fixing his face into a determined one.

"Alright," Medli said uncertainly. Link jumped forward, and brought down with his sword on the snake's powerful tail. It bounced off harmlessly with a large metallic clang. Link gasped.

"See Link!" Medli said, fluttering down to him, "It's impossible to beat!"

"No its not, because it's just a mechanic!" Link grinned.

"What?" Komali asked, joining them.

"This thing isn't real! It's electronic!" Link told him.

"What? No it's not!" Komali said.

"Yes it is!" Link said, and grinning broadly, hit the tail with his sword, and the same metallic bang echoed.

"Whoa," Komali and Medl said simultaneously.

"And if I'm wrong, and Tetra somehow escapes," Link said, his grin vanishing, and suddenly becoming serious, "Tell her..." Link paused, and bit his lip.

"Yeah, tell her what?" Medli asked.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Link said, giving Komali a hug, and Medli a swift kiss on the cheek. He smiled at them, before diving into the snake's tail.

"LINK!" Medli screamed, but it was too late.

Link was already gone.

* * *

Tetra held her hand in front of her face, trying to see her own hand through the darkness. She couldn't. She collapsed on the snake's coils, and closed her eyes, when quite suddenly, something Link had told her a while ago flitted into her mind.

_"Plus, the importance is that this stuff is written in witches blood! One drop will infuse you with magical powers, and for people like you, too much power could kill them!"_

Magical powers...would that mean that Tetra could create fire to light her way?

"It's worth a shot," Tetra muttered. She concentrated, and her fingertips sparked, then ignited. She then wandered around, before finding a passage, and slipping through it. She fell a considerable way down the snake's coils, before colliding with a band with something solid.

"Ow!"

Tetra got up and shined her light on the solid thing. There was nothing there, besides another passage. Then what had Tetra run into? She shook her head, and continued down the passage.

* * *

Link rubbed his head, before retreating farther down the passage. Whatever hit him had hurt. He hadn't meant to cry out, but it still did hurt. He looked up as he entered a large circular room.

"Whoa."

The words escapes Link's lips without him meaning to, as he stared up at a large cylinder with a tiny snake inside, it's eyes closed.

"Link!"

Link turned and saw Tetra hurrying towards him.

"Not you too!" She moaned. Wordlessly, Link pointed towards the cylinder.

"Look at that!" He whispered.

"Whoa!" Tetra whispered, approaching the cylinder cautiously.

"Careful Tetra, it could be dangerous!" Link said sharply. Tetra gave him a nasty look, and approached it anyways. Link bit his lip and followed.

"Look at all these controls!" Tetra said, gesturing to the keypad and all the buttons cramming the control beam.

"Do you think Ganondork," Link said, but faltered under Tetra's piercing glare. "What?" He demanded.

"Why do you call him that?" Tetra asked.

"'Cause," Link said, "He's a dork, so I replace dorf with dork."

"Well why?"

"Because I can!" Link replied. They glared at each other for a second.

"Just shut up," Tetra muttered, and turned to the controls again. Link looked shocked for a moment, but regained his angry face.

"You know my self conscious was right," He snarled.

"Self conscious? Since when had you had a self conscious?" Tetra asked.

"Since I started to like you!" Link snapped.

"Oh really?" Tetra said skeptically, "What'd it say then?"

"That Medli was a way better choice than you!" Link replied, and turned away, fuming. Tetra blinked, extremely hurt.

"Well alright then. Why don't you run off and go play with Medli then?" Tetra said, fighting back tears.

"I will!" Link shouted.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

_"FINE!"_

Tetra clicked a button on the computer and a large screen popped to life in front of her.

"So your not going to stop me then?" Link asked.

"Shut up."

"I can go with Medli?"

"Shut up."

"I can-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Tetra had wheeled around, and she felt her body began to build up, like the witches blood was ready to be released. _Let it go Tetra, _She thought angrily, _He deserves it. _She did.

An explosion of power surprised the pair as the power within Tetra spilled over the top. It made the cylinder exploded, and around then, the snake began to collapse.

"Tetra! Don't!" Link screamed. Tetra tried, but couldn't stop. Link staggered forward, and pulled Tetra into a hug. Finally, an explosion of light finished the little scene, and the snake exploded, and the next piece of the Master Sword appeared out of nowhere and the other piece flew from Link's belt and they fitted together, followed by another flash of light. When it faded, the Master Sword was halfway complete. Then, it dropped back into Link's belt and around them, the light dimmed, and the crew and the two Ritos became visible.

Still hugging, Link and Tetra smiled at each other, before, a mighty shake of the boat made the two loose their footing, and topple over the edge. Tetra caught onto a rope, and snatched Link's hand up.

"Tetra, let go!" Link said.

"No! I'm not losing you!" Tetra yelped.

"Just do it! The rope can't hold us both!" Link whispered, "Even now it's snapping!" Tetra looked up and saw the rope beginning to thin.

"We can get pulled back up! It's okay!" Tetra said, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry. No matter what happens, don't come back for me," Link smiled at Tetra, and pulled out the Master Sword and handing it to her, "Finish this quest without me." He smiled, and let go of Tetra's wrist, and slipped through the grip of her hand, and dropped into the water.

"LINK!" Tetra screamed, but the young hero was already sinking.

* * *

***Sniffs* Sad day. I hate when heroes fall to their doom, which makes me wonder why on earth did I had Link fall. *Ponders for a moment, but shakes head and sniffs again* Please review, don't flame, although I probably will get flaming for this. I know that last bit probably didn't make sense. I'll try not to do that in future chapters. Mixed Love conversation soon. Don't worry. Awww dang it, now I'm depressed.**

**Medli: *Sniff* LINK!**

**Me: So have you decided yet?**

**Medli: Noo! There was too much going on!**

**Me: Fine I'll give you more time. Theres not really more to talk about is there.**

**Medli: We can talk about how cute they are and how much I like the pair of them.**

**Me: Oookay, nevermind, we'll see you next time...probably.**


	18. Chapter 18: In the Silence

**I'm back with more stuff that I listed last chapter! :D Once again, DO NOT FLAME OR ELSE I WILL SUMMON THE KING IN YELLOW IN YOUR LEFT EAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: Muhahaha! *Making evil plan to take over Nintendo* ahem, I don't own LOZ.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A startled silence fell on the pirate ship, as Gonzo and Senza approached Tetra, whose hand was still outstretched, staring at the small ripples where Link had fallen. The two pirate's hands closed around her waist, and immediately, Tetra started to kick and flail.

"Sorry Miss, but shrimpy's gone,"

"DON'T CALL HIM SHRIMPY!" Tetra yelled, "Let go of me! Stop the ship! LISTEN TO ME!"

"'E said that no matt'r what 'appened, wait ain't ter go back fer 'im," Zuko said, "An' we're gonna listen to 'im."

"No!" Tetra shouted, kicking Senza in the chest.

"Sorry miss!" Senza gasped, winded. Together the pirates carried Tetra to her room (Which had magically returned to normal after defeating the Bloodstained Cove) and tossed her onto her bed.

"Sorry Miss Tetra," Gonzo whispered, "It's what we're gonna do. No disrespect though." And the pirates departed.

* * *

Medli was in shock.

She couldn't believe that less than an hour ago, Link had kissed her cheek, and forty-eight hours ago, she had kissed him full on the lips.

"You okay Medli?" Komali asked. Medli turned to him, her eyes full of tears.

"He didn't deserve this end!" She said, "He deserved to live to a ripe old age!"

"I know he did," Komali agreed, "But this is the end he chose for himself."

"That wasn't the end destined for him though!" Medli sobbed, turning, and running into the cabin. Komali stared after her, hating himself for silently agreeing with her.

* * *

A few hours later...

Medli entered Tetra's room, and saw the young pirate lying on her bed, her shoulders heaving.

"Tetra?"

Tetra didn't respond, so Medli picked up the small plush chair nearest to the door, and dragged it over to her bed. Medli then sat down and gently tapped Tetra.

"Link was right," Tetra finally said.

"What do you mean?" Medli questioned.

"When he said you were better for him," Tetra whispered, "You are better for him, aren't you?"

"Tetra thats not true!" Medli said. She was surprised to hear herself saying this, after all she did like Link, but she had always known deep down that Link was better off with Tetra and not her, "Link has and always will be better off with someone he truly loves."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Tetra asked.

"You."

"That's not true," Tetra said automatically.

"How do you know?" Medli asked.

"B..because Link told me that his self conscious told him that you were better for Link than I was," Tetra whispered.

"Well," Medli said thoughtfully, "I bet Link's self conscious is a lot like Link. It says without thinking, and is actually thinking in battle. I bet his self conscious told Link something before thinking." Tetra remained silent for a moment, before turning over and giving Medli a hug.

"Thanks," She said in a muffled voice, "You opened my eyes."

"You also opened mine," Medli said, smiling.

"How?" Tetra asked.

"By making me realize what my own self conscious has been telling me!" Medli exclaimed. Tetra pulled away, allowing Medli to see bloodshot and puffy eyelids.

"You're welcome, but I'm not sure if that's exactly what you need," She said, and gave a little laugh. Medli gave her a hug, and exited, her mind waging a fierce war. He self conscious said Link, but her heart said Komali.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, and expected to see a greenish haze above him, but instead there was a clear blue. He coughed up some water, and righted himself, and in the distance, saw a tiny print of a boat. That meant Tetra had listened.

"Good," He whispered, leaning back again, and closing his eyes. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun from his eyes, and a Bokoblin leapt back from sight. Link closed his eyes again.

"Aiiii! It's alive!"

Another voice joined the first.

"Should we take it to the boss?"

+"I don't know, does he fit the...the stuff that 'e requires?"

"I dunno."

"Should we poke it?"

Link could tell by their voices that they were close again.

"No! It could be toxic!"

"Toc sick? What is a toc sick?"

"T-O-X-I-K!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a C."

"Whatever. Just go and get the reeler! We can drag him just in case."

"Fine..."

Footsteps retreated, and Link opened his eyes, and turned his head and saw a Bokoblin pacing around in circles on the deck of a submarine. Footsteps approached again, and Link quickly closed his eyes as the other Bokoblin came.

"Here's the reeler. Now we can take thing to the boss!"

"Alright, remember, 'e's looking for a green tunic, and funny shaped green 'at." Link felt something hook onto his belt, and reel him in.

"Look! Tunic and funny shaped 'at! I think it's 'im!"

"Oooo, get da boss out 'ere to 'elp us get this thing inside."

"Okay!"

Footsteps retreated, and came back with heavier footsteps. Something picked Link up.

"Uh, na tooga su!" A deep voice declared, "Annan jab tooo!"

"What? It's still awake?"

"Duh, didn't you hear me scream 'it's alive?"

"Oh. Knock it out then!"

"Ooo tabba kaka mae whyt tosd woo!"

"Yes, sorry, we don't tell you what to do, but...shouldn't we knock it out still?"

"Doy!"

"Yes, sorry."

Something collided with Link's head, and his vision was crossed with an even deeper darkness.

* * *

The Bokoblins, Fred and Billy watched Moe's fist collided with the thing's head, and his head loll.

"Are you sure you've killed it?" Billy asked.

"Tooando itos? Youu noots sappooas kallsd itssa!" Moe declared.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Um, something about killing," Billy said thoughtfully.

"We don't understand Moblin so deep as that!" Fred explained.

"You...stupid," Moe said in English.

"Well thats not very nice!" Billy said, hurt.

"Sorry...you are...dumb," Moe said, struggling to speak English.

"That's really nice," Billy muttered to Fred, who nodded.

"Look...we...no...kill thing...we...imprison...and bring...to master," Moe explained.

"Oh, alright then," Fred said, "What did you do to it then?"

"Yeah, what did you?" Billy agreed, "Wait..."

"What?"

"Didn't we tell 'im to knock it out?"

"Oh, oh yeah!" Fred said

"Doynada," Moe said, in Moblin.

"Lets get it in a cell inside then!" Fred said, jerking his purple head towards the submarine.

"Okay then!" Billy said brightly, and entered the submarine followed by Fred and Moe.

* * *

Tetra emerged from the lower deck and went up to Gonzo who was manning the wheel.

"Set a course for the Forsaken Fortress. The final piece should be there," She ordered.

"But, uh Miss, ain't we supposed to go there when we've got all them pieces together?" Gonzo asked.

"No," Tetra smirked, "Ganondorf thought he'd be sneaky and put it in the Forsaken Fortress in the hands of a Phantom. Got an empty bottle I can use?"

"Yes, but, how do you know this?" Gonzo asked.

"I have my methods," Tetra said, winking. (By 'methods' she meant staring at a map for two and a half hours and seeing the blood link to the fortress and a giant Phantom Ganon appear on top of it, carrying a sword piece.)

"Alright then," Gonzo said uncertaintly, before turning to the front again. "Change course to the Forsaken Fortress!" He called.

"Oh come on, no one can hear you!" Tetra scolded.

"What's that you said Senza?" Asked Mako. Tetra smirked at Gonzo.

"CHANGE COURSE TO THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS!" She bellowed.

"Oh, thanks Miss! I'll pass it on!" Mako said.

"No need Mako, I heards it!" Zuko called down from the Crow's Nest, with Komali and Medli.

"Me too!" Senza added from the cannon.

"See," Tetra grinned at Gonzo, and hurried down back into the cabin, and downstairs, where Link had first met Niko, and passed his little test on the first try. The pirate swabbie had his chin in his palm, his elbows resting on his knees, and his feet dangling over the edge of the platform.

"Niko?" Tetra asked gently. Niko looked around wildly, as Tetra had never addressed him so kindly before. Tetra cleared her throat, and Niko turned and saw Tetra leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hello Miss!" Niko said, attempting a bright face, "What'da need?"

"Just telling you that we're changing course to the Forsaken Fortress," Tetra said, and turned to leave.

"Miss...wait."

Niko's sharp change in voice startled Tetra, and she turned around.

"Yes?" She asked, a little impatient.

"I don't mean to take time out of your schedule Miss Tetra, but do you have a minute?" Niko asked.

"Sure," Tetra said, sitting next to Niko.

"I have a question," Niko said, looking to the opposite side of the room.

"What is it?" Tetra asked.

"Well, it's silly really, but do you think that Link thought of me as a pirate Swabbie?" Niko questioned. For a second, Tetra was shocked. Why did Niko want to talk about Link now?

"Well," Tetra thought for a second, "No. I think he classified you as a friend. One that actually understood him. He didn't think you of a pirate at all actually. I don't think so at least." She smiled at him, and stood up again, and turned to leave.

"Miss, wait," Niko said again.

"Yes?" Tetra demanded, starting to get impatient.

"Sorry, but do you think I'm a Swabbie?" Niko asked.

"No," Tetra said truthfully, "I think you've moved a rung up on the pirate ladder." She gave him one last smile, before departing.

* * *

**Another chapter complete. I'm on a roll! :D Well, I hope you've enjoyed this so far, because it'll be ending soon. :( Sad day, I know. I hope you've enjoyed! :D Mixed Love conversation at the end!**

**Me: Sooo, have you ACTUALLY decided this time?**

**Medli: Yep.**

**Me: The who?**

**Medli: Komali, because Link deserves Tetra not me. But now I think Tetra is torn between loving Link, and not loving Link.**

**Me: *Facepalms***

**Medli: What?**

**Me: Okay, I'll go talk to her.**

**Medli: Oh, I wasn't implying that you go talk to her. It was just telling you.**

**Me: Oh, okay.**

**Medli: But still, you should go talk to her.**

**Me: What? But...! *Facepalms again***

**Medli: It was more a friendly suggestion this time.**

**Me: *Walks away, irritated***

**Medli: Wait...come back! *Runs after me***

**Me: *Begins running too***


	19. Chapter 19: Another Weird Dream

**I'm back with chapter nineteen with me! Sad day indeed. (meaning last chapter) Anyways, Once done reading, review, don't flame, and please please please please please please please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: *Is sneaking into Nintendo's HQ in Japan* Shhh! I'm just looking for a tour, and not doing anything that would make me owner of LOZ!**

**Enjoy!**

**Medli: Or else!**

* * *

Link woke up in a very familiar cell. He was sprawled on a table, four chairs around it. Against the wall was a bookcase with a pot on the top. Getting up on all fours, he shook his head, and pulled himself up. He looked around the cell, feeling and immense feeling of being trapped. He turned and was startled to see two Moblins guarding his cage door. _Seriously Ganondork? _Link thought, smirking, _I can kill these things easily! _He reached for his sword and shield that were strapped onto his back, but found nothing but his own back. Panic filled the young hero as he searched his pockets, and pouches, but found that all his weapons were gone.

Feeling weak and undefended, Link shrunk into a corner, and curled up, his arms curled around his knees. He sat there for a few minutes, before remembering the passage behind the pot. If he could clamber through there, and run off before the Moblins could get him, then he could possibly escape this prison. He jumped up onto the table, and quietly moved the pot, and crouched, but found the hole blocked by a large slice of cement.

"No!" Link whispered. He pried at the cement, but it was already dried and sealed into the wall. Link dropped down and slowly backed away from it, and nearly tripping over the table. He steadied himself, and returned to his corner.

* * *

Komali peered through his telescope and grinned as he spotted the Forsaken Fortress in the distance.

"I win!" He announced.

"What?" Medli demanded.

"Aw, pirate booty!" Zuko muttered.

"See!" Komali gave Medli his telescope and she peered through it.

"Seriously?" She demanded. Komali smiled, and took his telescope back.

"Sorry," He said, "Guess you have to be a little faster!" He turned to Zuko.

"I ain't congratulatin' you on nothin'," Zuko said firmly, "You ain't deserve it."

"I wasn't asking you to," Komali said stiffly.

"Well I knows that expression," Zuko replied.

"No you don't," Komali argued.

"Yes I's do."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes."

"NU-UH."

"YES."

"BOYS!"

Medli stood in between the Rito and Pirate, each glaring at the other.

"What?" They asked.

"Stop arguing! Honestly!" Medli said, tossing her long ponytail behind her and glaring at them.

"Sorry," Zuko muttered.

"Yeah, sorry," Komali agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tell Tetra you spotted it, and that you won!" Medli said, and clambered down the ladder. When she reached the bottom, she went up to Gonzo who was manning the wheel (as always) and Tetra, who had a telescope in one hand, and was leaning against the wall.

"Do we have a winner?" Tetra asked.

"Komali," Medli sighed. Tetra grinned.

"Well tell Komali that he didn't spot the Forsaken Fortress first! I thought you guys could hear me up there," Tetra said, "I called up fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, at that time, Zuko and Komali were having another row," Medli sighed.

"That's their thirteenth straight argument," Tetra sighed, but started to grin, "And my twentieth straight win!"

"No!" Medli moaned.

"Yes!" Tetra laughed, but frowned a little bit, and peeked over at the mast.

"What is it?" Medli asked, turning to, but was confused as well, and saw a dark purple portal appearing on a mast, "Wow, D'you think its a Floor Master portal?"

"Can't be," Tetra frowned, "Floor Master's can't travel through the ocean."

"This is Ganondorf we're dealing with," Medli reminded her, "Anything can happen."

"True."

The pair watched for a second, before it grew and spewed out two people, and two bird-like things. The people got up first, and Tetra recognized Link...and herself?

"I TOLD you we shouldn't have taken us to the Time Museum!" The other Tetra said, "I also told you not to touch the swirling portal!"

"I wanted to poke it!" Link shrugged.

"That's not an excuse," The other Tetra replied.

"Um, hello!" Medli called out, and the two bird-like things that were recognized as another Medli and another Komali, and the other Link and other Tetra looked too.

"Who are whoa..." The other Tetra whispered.

"What time period is this?" The other Komali asked.

"Um...the Great Sea era?" Medli shrugged, confused.

"Ah, that explains it," The other Komali said.

"Yes," The other Medli sighed.

"What the heck is going on here?" Tetra asked loudly.

"Ah, allow me to explain," Komali said stepping forward.

"Prince Komali, and don't think that's a good idea..." Medli whispered.

"Shush!" Komali snapped, "Anyways, we're from an alternate universe," Explained Komali, "One where there is no Great Sea. We have a land called Hyrule. Anyways, when Link poked the Time Portal, it transported us to the Backstep Chronosphere time-line, which is out alternate universe, so maybe that would make it so *mumble, mumble* it could mean that the fabric of time and space may be in a funk...*mumble, mumble* I must run a test in my lab...*mumble..* Alright Medli, we're going to my lab."

"Yes sir," The other Medli sighed and together, she and the other Komali left.

"Yeah, guess we'll have to go to," the other Link sighed, winking at Tetra, who felt her heart do jumping jacks.

"OK..." The other Tetra sighed, but hung back for a second.

"What? Aren't you going?" Medli asked.

"Yeah, but I'm giving you two some girl advice, because one, you're going to wake up soon, and two, you're nearly at the Forsaken Fortress," The other Tetra nodded.

"Fine," Groaned Tetra.

"Remember, a boy likes-"

"Okay, good-bye," Tetra interrupted, shoving her twin into the portal.

At that moment, Medli woke up.

* * *

**Alright, don't worry, I didn't see any point in that dream either, but I wanted to use up one more chapter because I really don't want this to end. I guess I'll make a little sequel. So, next chapter I'll move onto the point where they (possibly) get the Master Sword back! See you next time. (No Mixed Love Conversation this chapter guys! Sorry! :()**


	20. Chapter 20: The Forsaken Fortress

**Alright, as I promised, here is more adventure! (Hey! Brand-New way to start the chapters! Go me! :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: *Is sneaking past security* I'm not doing anything that would make me owner of LOZ!**

**Medli: Enjoy!**

**Me: That's my line...**

**Medli: Also, don't flame!**

**Me: My line again...**

* * *

"Medli? You okay?"

Komali's worried expression came into view, and Medli shook her head.

"Y...yeah," She said, "Just had a weird dream."

"Okay..." Komali still looked uncertain before pressing his eye to his telescope again.

"Did you find it?" Medli asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, 'bout fifteen minutes 'go," Zuko said, "We're nearly there too."

"Yeah, see it?" Komali asked. Medli picked up her telescope and peeked into it, and saw the fearsome Forsaken Fortress.

"Yeah, I found it," Medli replied. She turned just in time to see Tetra arrive.

"We'll be there in about five to ten minutes," She told them, "Get ready...Medli, grab your harp. We're going to need it."

"What about Makar! We need to get to Gale Isle, get Makar to play his violin, and get back here before the fourth day!" Medli argued.

"Don't worry," Tetra assured the young Rito girl, "It's alright. We've got that covered." She winked at Medli, and slipped back down the ladder.

"Miss Tetra sure is somethin' special," Zuko sighed.

"What?" Komali demanded, looking scandalized.

"I don't say nothin'!" Zuko replied.

* * *

Five minutes later...

Tetra docked the boat inside the Forsaken Fortress, and turned to look at her crew and friends, her hands on her hips.

"Alright look," Tetra said, "Link told us to finish the adventure without him, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Now, the final battle should be with a Phantom Ganon. I need the crew to stay here, and do your best to camouflage the ship. As for Medli, Komali, and I," She drew her dagger menacingly, "We're gonna kill a Phantom Ganon."

Tetra ran towards the end of the boat, and used one hand to propel herself over the edge of the boat and fall into the water. Komali and Medli followed.

"Why didn't they just fly?" Gonzo wondered.

* * *

Almost immediately after they stepped onto the main platform of the sinister Forsaken Fortress, a loud laugh echoed through the place.

"Ah, finally arrived I see...but it seems, you are late...FAR TOO LATE TO DEFEAT ME!" A Phantom Ganon appeared out of nowhere, except for he wasn't really a Phantom Ganon.

"Oh crud," Tetra whispered.

"What's going on?" Medli asked.

"That's no ordinary phantom," Komali whispered. They turned to him, surprised.

"Since when did you offer information?" Tetra demanded.

"Since I actually started studying," Komali blushed, "I found a few books in the Crow's Nest, and I read them. Now I know a little too much about monsters..." He then busied himself with fidgeting with his beak.

"Well then what kind of phantom is that?" Medli asked crossly, folding her arms and glared at Komali.

"That's a Possessed Phantom. It's possessed by it's creator," Komali whispered, looking a little ashamed of his odd knowledge, "In this case, it's creator would be Ganondorf, so it possesses all of his power, knowledge, sight, hearing, thoughts, and feelings. It's an incredibly dangerous creature and shouldn't be crossed, even in the most desperate of situations."

"Wow," Tetra said, "That's more than even I know! What book was that in?"

_"A Phantoms Guide to Idiots,__" _Komali replied.

"Thought so," Tetra shrugged. "What are our chances of beating him?"

"Very slim," Komali shrugged.

"Well the chances WOULD'VE been higher if..." Medli started.

"Don't you dare say what I think your going to say!" Tetra warned.

"What?" Medli asked defensively, "All I was going to say was if Link were here..."

"Shut up!"

"He could..."

"Medli!"

"Help us defeat this Possessed Phantom..."

_"Medli I'm warning you!"_

"What?" Medli asked.

"Look, it's a touchy subject!" Tetra turned, "Now, when I give you the signal, we need to..." She was cut off by a vicious blast from the Possessed Phantom.

"Crud in a bucket!" Tetra cursed, "He's attacking!" She drew her dagger, but ducked as the phantom launched another fireball. Medli yelped and she grabbed her harp and held it in front of her like a shield. The beams shot off of it when it made contact with the harp. It flew back to the phantom, who (Just like Ganon) was too busy laughing to dodge. He sank to the ground, his sword impaled on the ground, and it's hand resting on it's knee.

"Your harp works just like an empty bottle!" Tetra said excitedly, "Thats amazing! We could use it!"

"Empty bottles are usually not the most effective way to kill possessed phantoms!" Komali informed them randomly, "Or harps," He added, glaring at the harp in Medli's hands, "The most effective way would be with a sword that would repel evil..."

"Komali, shut up!" Tetra snapped, "We're trying to RESTORE the sword that repels evil!"

"Well excuse me!" Komali replied.

"I'd cut down on the books now Komali," Medli told him, "I liked you better when you weren't a smart-alec." Komali looked shocked, and Medli's face went into a deep blush.

"Quit goofing off and help me! I thought I said I wanted no funny business!" Tetra snapped.

"You didn't..." Medli said.

"Well still no funny business!" Tetra snarled, "Now get over here and help m-oomph!" Tetra was swatted backwards as the Possessed Phantom smacked her. She hit the ground and skidded to a stop, surprisingly still on her feet, but her arms scratched and bleeding.

"You see? You are too late, as the final piece of the Master Sword is within this useless creature, that cannot be defeated!" The Possessed Phantom roared, "Every second the boy grows weaker, and the Master Sword's power grows useless."

"What do you mean?" Tetra demanded, "Is Link still alive?"

"Meaning that the boy and the Master sword are connected!" The Phantom cackled, "If the Master Sword loses it's power and is broken, and is not reunited with the other pieces before three days, then the boy will die."

"No!" Tetra gasped.

"That may be true!" called a voice, "But there's no point in not trying to beat you!"

* * *

**I'm horrible. Another cliffhanger! Who is the voice? Is Link going to survive? Will they ever defeat Ganondorf, and restore peace to the Great Sea? Stay tuned!**

**Medli: Yep!**

**Me: And, because most people might want this, Mixed Love Conversation, starring, me, Medli, and Tetra! (Yes we are adding her)**

**Medli: Come on in Tetra.**

**Tetra: I have more important things to be doing with my time!**

**Me: Medli says that you're torn between liking Link and not liking Link.**

**Tetra: Well what she says isn't true!**

**Medli: Hey! Yes it is!**

**Tetra: Lies!**

**Medli *Shakes Tetra* Lies! Yes lies! All your saying is lies! Who do you like? No one! Of course! LIES!**

**Me: Medli, calm down!**

**Medli: *Exits, her hands out in the air still screaming* LIES IS ALL YOU SAY WOMAN! LIES LIES LIES! LIES!**

**Me: Well, someone's not to happy today.**

**Tetra: Can I go now?**

**Me: Of course not!**

**Tetra: *Groans* I hate you.**

**Me: No, you just strongly dislike me.**

**Tetra: Goodbye! *Jumps out the window and into the ocean***

**Me: TETRA! Oh great, we'll have to continue this next chapter...**


	21. Chapter 21: The Forsaken Fortress prt 2

**Back with the final few chapters! I hope you all are just as sad as I am about this depressing development! :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will make more! :p**

**DISCLAIMER: *Takes ownership paper* Not doing anything that would make me owner of LOZ...Nope, not at all...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay everyone, we should be done here. Everyone below decks, NOW!" Gonzo shouted at the crew. The ship had been completely painted grey to blend with the rock. The mast was laid on the deck to "hide" it, but the ship was still was groaning under it's weight.

"Gonzo, this'll crush the ship! The young miss'll be beyond mad if the ship breaks!" Senza sidled up to the pirate.

"Yeah, an' 'oo put you in charge anyways?" Zuko asked, joining Gonzo and Senza.

"I put me in charge Zuko, and it won't break!" Gonzo snapped.

"Well that ain't fair!" Zuko said, "I could toss you overboard I could!"

"Yeah right," Gonzo snorted, and opened the cabin door, and they walked inside.

* * *

Tetra whirled around and gasped, as a beaten, bruised, and bleeding (all b's haha!) Link stepped onto the platform, his arms folded, and his face set.

"Link!" Medli gasped, flying over to him, and pulling him into a hug, "You're alive!"

"Of course," Link said, "I mean, I'm the hero, aren't I?"

"Link!" Tetra rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Link! I'm so glad you're actually alive!" Komali laughed, while behind them, the Possessed Phantom behind them folded it's arms.

"Duh, what'd you expect?" Link asked.

"You to drown," Tetra blushed.

"She was in her room-" Medli giggled, but faltered after a piercing glare from Tetra.

"What?" Link asked curiously.

"Nothing," Medli whispered.

"Good news!" Komali said excitedly, "I actually started to study!"

"What about the Rito Rally Awesome Group?" Link asked, "They don't study. Won't you be kicked out?" Komali gasped.

"How'd you know about that?" He demanded.

"I told Link, EVERYTHING Komali...after the incident with the Blood-Stained Cove," Medli smiled. Link slung an arm over her shoulders, and looked pointedly at Tetra.

"What?" She demanded.

"C'mere you," He grinned sheepishly. Tetra blushed, and started forward, before suddenly, the Possessed Phantom attacked. He swooped down on Tetra, and slammed her to the ground. Standing on her with one foot, he looked around.

"I suppose I was forgotten about?" It demanded, "I don't like being ignored you know."

"Let her go Ganon!" Link said angrily, starting towards it, drawing his sword, but he stumbled and fell, due to weakness.

"Link stop, you're too weak!" Medli said.

"So?" Link turned towards the Rito girl, irritated, "Tetra's being crushed beneath that THING and all you care about is me being weak?"

"Link I..." Medli started.

"I don't really care," Link interrupted, "I've got a job to do Medli, no matter how weak I am." And he rushed forward.

"Don't you take another step."

The Possessed Phantom put more weight on Tetra, and there was a horrible snapping noise as her arm broke. Tetra cried out in pain. Link froze.

"Don't hurt her!"

"It's a little too late boy," The Possessed Phantom said. Link clenched his fists, before drawing his sword.

"Just let her go!" He ordered. The Possessed Phantom laughed.

"Like I'm going to do that," It sneered. It raised it's fist and a blue aurora appeared, outlining it's hand. The same blue aurora appeared around Link's shirt, and the young hero sailed upwards.

"LINK!" Medli screamed.

"Let him go!" Komali ordered. The phantom sneered, and the same aurora peared on one of Komali's wings. He cried out in pain as he too shot into the sky.

"Komali!" Medli yelped. She spread her wings, and fluttered into the sky.

"S...stop it Ganondork!" Tetra moaned. The phantom bent down, putting more weight on the pirate. Tetra screamed.

"What did you call me little girl?" Asked the Possessed Phantom.

"Ganondork," Tetra managed to smirk, "You heard me correctly."

"No one insults me and gets away with it!" Bellowed the Possessed Phantom. He snatched up the girl, and held her high. Tetra groaned in pain. The pain from her left arm was blinding her, and her vision was blocked by little stars. Through the stars, she saw the Possessed Phantom raise a hand, and a fireball appeared in it. Tetra's eyes widened.

She screamed.

* * *

Link slammed into the half-boat at the tip of the Forsaken Fortress. Figures swam before his eyes, and he felt his body slacken, and grow weaker. He heard a scream, and he gave a painful gasp.

"Tetra," He whispered, "I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes, and slowly stopped breathing. _The Master Sword, _Link thought, before he actually stopped breathing, _It's power must be gone...It's the dawn of the fourth day! _

* * *

Medli grabbed Komali with her hands and dropped into the water by the camouflaged ship. She surfaced and slowly made her way to the platform. She was pulled underwater by Komali, and surfaced again, and reached of the platform. A hand grabbed hers, and she was pulled out of the water, coughing. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at the sun.

"No!" She whispered.

"I think some congratulations are in order?" Asked a voice. Medli turned, and saw herself staring at her.

"Look, I don't have time. Link's going to die!" She told her. A scream echoed through the area, and Medli number one gasped. She rushed up the stairs, followed closely by Medli number two. She gaped in horror at a smoking pile of flesh that was Tetra. Blood was leaking from her temple, forehead, and mouth. She wasn't moving.

"Tetra!" Medli number one screamed. She ran to her, and cradled the pirate in her arms.

"No...don't die...we can't lose you too..." Medli number one sobbed.

"Hey...what's this?" Medli number two asked, reaching towards Tetra's dagger, which had skidded away when the Possessed Phantom had attacked Tetra.

"Don't touch that!" Medli number one snapped, "That belongs to Tetra! Who knows what kind of awful stuff she'll do to you when she finds out you touched it..." Medli number one shrugged and stood up.

"Ugg...my head..."

Medlis number one and two turned as Komali reached the stairs.

"Whoa..." Whispered Medli number two, and Medli number one stood up and threw herself into Komali's arms, and gave him a hug.

"Komali!" Medli number one said, "You're okay!"

"Well yeah, course I am," Komali said, "I mean, what'd you expect?"

"We have a problem," Medli number one said, "The sun has rose. It's the dawn of the fourth day, and Link's going to die of we don't get the final piece of the Master Sword back in about thirty minutes!"

"But we're two defenseless Rito!" Komali protested.

"Hey, THREE Rito!" Medli number two interrupted.

"Who're you?" Komali asked. Medli number two's face flushed.

"I'm Medli," Medli number two announced.

"No, she's Medli..." Komali said, looking at Medli number one, scratching his head, confused, "Okay...weird..."

"Look, we need your help," Medli said. Medli number two frowned.

"I never wanted to be here, just send me home," She said, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love burnt bodies, and dying heroes, but I want to go home." Medli number one looked disgusted.

"Gross!"

"I was being sarcastic," Medli number two rolled her eyes.

"The portal won't open until the Master Sword's final piece is recovered. Besides, Komali, you, and I are the only ones that can recover it. Link is dying, Tetra is burnt to crisp, and the pirates are nowhere to be found. WE NEED YOU," Medli number one shouted the last few words, shaking Medli number two like a rag doll. Medli number two sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if I get to go back right away. I have a date with _my_ world's Komali."

"You got a date with him?!"

"Yeah."

"That's a surprise," Medli number one rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Medli number two snapped, "Although, I have to admit...this Komali is much more handsome than my Komali..."

"Oh, shut up, he's mine! Even if we've only went out flying together like...twice," Medli number one blushed, and Komali leaned down and kissed her cheek. Medli number two's face flushed like a red tomato.

"What're we going to do?" Medli number one sighed.

"Well, I've got a plan...but I'm not sure you're going to like it..." Komali sighed.

* * *

**I leave you guys at the worst spots don't I? Don't worry, final chapter will be happy, and no cliffhangers. (Spoiler alert!) Ah, well I hope you enjoyed that, now it's time for the Mixed Love Conversation! YAYYYY!**

**Medli: *Flys through the window carrying a soaked Tetra* I found her...**

**Tetra: Lemme go! I don't have to talk! You ain't making me!**

**Me: Tetra calm down...all we need is to ask you a few questions.**

**Tetra: *Looks at me suspiciously* What kind of questions?**

**Me: Questions that need to have answers, now, do you like Link?**

**Tetra: Yes...nooo...maybe...**

**Me: Medli, we found our source of Mixed Love!**

**Medli: I TOLD you it was between liking Link and not liking Link!**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Anyways, Tetra, I think I can help you with your problem.**

**Tetra: Problem? Who said I've got a problem?**

**Medli: Should we leave it off here for now?**

**Me: I'd say. Tetra's too worked up to give us any information to help her, so see ya next time everyone!**

**Medli: Don't flame please!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Forsaken Fortress prt 3

**Hey, I'm back everyone! Welcome back to more Mixed Love! Will Link and Tetra survive their fatal blows? Will Medli number one and Medli number two along with Komali ever make peace? Who is this mysterious 'Medli number two?' Will there ever be more fluff? :D Find out now!**

**Now after that intro:**

**Hey I'm back, along with chapter 22! I'm so sad that this like, the last chapter or something! I don't know. I don't want it to end...oh well, I'll make plenty more Fanfictions. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: *Puts ownership paper back* I suppose I really WON'T do anything that'll make me owner of LOZ. *Gets caught by security guards* Oh man...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, Medli number one...that's you Medli...will go and get Tetra's knife, while Medli number two...that's you other Medli...will distract it. Medli number one will sneak behind while her twin will keep it's attention. Then Medli will stab it, and then...we'll just improvise from there," Komali explained.

"You're right. I do hate that plan," Said Medli number one.

"Well, what're we going to do?" Asked Komali. Medli number one smirked.

"Look, you can't tell ANYONE about this, alright? That includes you other Medli," Medli number one hissed as they tiptoed along the deck. The other two nodded, and bent down, and examined a part of the deck so well camouflaged, that it looked just like the deck. Medli number one and Komali fluttered down next to her.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Komali asked.

"There!" Medli number one said, "A small trapdoor!"

"How'd you know about that?" Asked Medli number two.

Medli number one blushed, "I got Niko to tell me a while back." Komali kissed her cheek. Medli number one fluttered down, and flicked a switch, and lights blazed to life along the walls. She was followed by Komali and Medli number two.

"Coooool," Komali grinned, "There are like...two million stuff in here!"

"Komali, you're getting just as bad as Link," Medli number one muttered. Komali strode to the nearest bin, and stuck his head in it. He reached in, and withdrew a spear, and an exact replica of Orca's Sword.

"I like these," He grinned.

"You can only pick one!" snapped Medli number two.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend basically, so I get to boss him around," Snapped Medli number one, bringing out a sword.

"So which one should I choose," Asked Komali.

"Any of them!" Medli said. Komali grinned.

"You're sweet, but I don't know what to choose!"

The three Rito returned to the Forsaken Fortress, only to find it abandoned, with Tetra's burned body as an exception.

"Where's the weird thing?" Asked Medli number two.

"I don't know," Medli number one replied.

"It's called a Possesed Phantom," Komali said, approaching the spot where they last saw the phantom, "And I agree. I have no idea where it went, except for looks at that burn mark!" He pointed not to far away where a thin burn mark was sitting. The two Medlis and Komali approached it. Komali ran a finger down and sniffed it.

"Why are you SNIFFING it?" Asked Medli number two. Komali and Medli number one ignored her.

"This was made not to long ago. By a portal," Komali said, "I believe Ganondorf saw it, and went in, transporting himself, and the Possesed Phantom to another world."

"Oh no," Medli number one gasped.

"Yeah, and according to _Portal Utopia,_ the next portal will be where the wielder of the Master Sword was born," Komali said.

"_Portal Utopia_?" Medli number two asked. Komali blushed.

"I found it in my cabin," He whispered shyly.

"Well then, if you're finished, can you PLEASE tell me where we're going?" Medli number two asked irritably.

"According to the book, it's the wielder of the Master Sword's birthplace," Komali said again, and Medli number two rolled her eyes, "So that's where we need to go."

"And where is that?" Asked Medli number two snapped.

"Outset Island. Link's birthplace."

* * *

They took Tetra's body, and retrieved Link from the boat, where he drew breath only once in about every two minutes. Then Komali and Medli number one flew around, expertly untying the knots to get the sails ready, while Medli number two was given the task of CAREFULLY taking Link and Tetra to Tetra's cabin, which she wasn't following the carefully rule.

Medli number two had Link's wrist in her hand, and Tetra's hair in her other, and she was dragging them around the lower deck, peeking through all the other cabins, looking at Tetra's twice, before just plopping them in there on the floor.

"There. They're put in her room...I think," Medli number two said. She wandered around the room, examining Tetra's possessions. She bounced a little on the couch, lay on the bed, undid, and did the curtains that divided the room in half, she sat down in a chair with a comfy min-colored topping, and examined herself in a mirror, and inspected all the many things cluttered on the desk. Paper with a few quills, with broken one's littering the table, and, the used ones either with dried ink on them, or brand new ones next to a sealed bottle of ink. Medli number two considered opening the bottle of ink and writing Medli was here! on the paper, but she resisted. She would just get her twin in trouble.

She stood up, and crossed to the other side of the room, where she examined a picture linking around to three islands, Medli number two knew to be the three triangle islands. She moved towards the desk, and was surprised to see an abandoned letter on the table. It was labeled to Tetra. Medli peeked around herself nervously, and opened it:

**My dearest Tetra,**

**This may as well be the last you will ever hear from me, but you must accept this as your fate. I have a necklace, a necklace with a very important golden triangle, left over from the kingdom in the stories. I assure you my daughter, that this is not a fake, but it is a actual part of the old kingdoms history. It is a tiny slice of the golden power that the evil-doer took. It is called the Triforce of Wisdom. Treasure it dearly, and protect it with your life. The reason why will all be revealed in time.**

**~Mom~**

Medli number two picked up the letter. It seemed very old indeed, as she inspected it. The parchment must have been at least fifty years old. She folded the letter up again, and placed it back on the table.

"That's impossible," Medli number two scolded herself. She turned towards the bed, and gasped. There was a picture. A picture of someone she knew very well, and had broke her heart. She backed away, tripped over nothing, scrambled to her feet, and ran up the stairs, her heart pumping.

* * *

Tetra's head was spinning. She raised her head slowly on the ground, and pulled herself up. She felt the ship lurch and gasped. Why were they moving? Did they somehow defeat the Phantom? She suddenly saw Link, and slowly made her way towards him. She fell, and crawled towards him. She kissed his forehead, and listened to his pulse. It was faint. Very faint. Tears filled her eyes, and Tetra closed them, and looked away.

"Oh Link," She whispered, "This is all my fault...I can't believe I would do this to us...to you."

"There you go again Tetra, blaming yourself for something you didn't do."

Tetra looked up, and saw Medli and another Medli standing in the doorway. She blinked, focusing on the pair with difficulty.

"Yeah," Medli number one said, "Two of us. My twin is VERY annoying."

"I could say the same about you!" Snapped Medli number two.

"At least I'm not fawning over Komali all the time!"

"He's cute, okay?"

"Don't you have a date with your own Komali?"

"Yeah, I guess, but he's still not as cute as this world's..."

Neither of them noticed that Tetra had passed out again.

* * *

Komali was lying back, his hands behind his back, his eyes closed, when he heard a very familiar bell ring. He sat up suddenly, looking at the giant school known as Fountain Academy slowly go by, and it made him remember the argument he had had with his father the day he left Dragon Roost. He had gone to his father, to tell him of his love of Medli, and of course, to say goodbye. He remembered that day vividly.

* * *

_Komali knocked on the door of his father's room, and his father answered, looking proud._

_"I'm so proud Komali," The chieftain said, ushering his son inside, and closing the door behind them, "I was sure you wouldn't pass the entrance exams!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean Father?" Asked Komali, a little snappishly._

_"Nothing my son, just thinking aloud," The chieftain smiled, "Now what did you want to speak to me about?"_

_"I wanted to say goodbye!" Komali said._

_"I was going to be in the Farewell Ceremony, and I had the whole thing planned out perfectly!" He sighed, "But well I suppose I could do it next year."_

_"Goodbye is not the only reason I'm here," Komali said, "I...I wanted to tell you something."_

_"Okay, tell me."_

_"I...I think I'm in love, Father."_

_The chieftain looked taken aback._

_"In love? With whom?"_

_"I know you may except me liking her," Komali said, looking away, "But it's Medli. Something about her just makes me so in love with her!"_

_"Son, you are a Rito prince, and as such, you must journey to a faraway place to find a Rito princess! That is the order of things!" Snapped his father, suddenly angry and stern, "You being in love with Medli is preposterous! She is but a simple attendant!"_

_"She's not just an attendant!" Komali argued, "She's beautiful, brave, and a kind-hearted Rito!"_

_"I will not have this Prince Komali!"_

_"Father! I love her! Just accept it!"_

_"This will not go through!"_

_"Yes it will, because I am allowed to choose my own destiny right?" Komali asked._

_"No," The chieftain snapped, "You are a Rito Prince, and therefore, you are chosen by a princess!"_

_"Well I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Snarled Komali._

_"Thats crazy! Your destiny is sealed!"_

_"No! The destiny you want for me is sealed, at least for you!" Komali yelled, "My real destiny is still open, and I'll do what I can to seal it, so no one can change it!"_

_"Your destiny is not to overcome the delicate balance of the Rito tribe and-"_

_"Delicate? Delicate? That's what you call this rathole of a tribe? Delicate? Medli is one hundred times more delicate than all the Rito's in this tribe delicacy put together! She beautiful, and I love her Father so just accept it for Valoo's sake!"_

_"I will not son! She is not a princess-"_

_"She's got as good as any person's right to be a princess!" Komali roared, "This is crazy! You're being ridiculous!"_

_"No you're being ridiculous Komali!" The chieftain argued, "You're being a child! Come now you're fifteen years old, and you should know what's best for this tribe!"_

_"Well we see what's best different ways!" Komali shouted, "I can't wait until you die ,so I can become the chieftain! Then I can change these pathetic rules! Medli doesn't deserve this! The tribe doesn't deserve this! I don't deserve this!"_

_"Your being a child Komali!" Growled the Chieftain._

_"No, you're being the child for not believing in me! You're the child because of these stupid rules! You should go back to being a lower class prince! Then you can understand the pain and sorrow I'm experiencing! You got to choose your love, why can't I choose mine?" Komali knew instantly that he had struck a hard point._

_"I chose wrongly Komali," The chieftain said, turning away from his son, his shoulders heaving from rage and sadness, "Your mother was not even kind or considerate. Her heart was filled with greed and evil. I fell for her, because of her looks. She only sought to be queen...if only I had seen what was in her heart. I don't want you to make the same mistake, and I also do not want you to stray from our old ways."_

_"But Medli is kind and good, and her heart is pure," Komali sighed, "I know what is in her heart, and I know she only wants me to know her as a simple attendant. As well," He reached into his pocket, and brought out a flower, "This is a Moonlily Flower. It only blooms in the night, and as well, it blooms where there is true love. It blooms all the time when I'm around Medli."_

_"That doesn't prove anything though son!"_

_"Yes it does Father!" Komali argued, "It proves that Medli and I are in love." He smiled down at the lily._

_"STOP!" The chieftain barked, seizing Komali's flower, and crushing it in his hand._

_"FATHER!" Screamed Komali, rage coursing through his body, "YOUR A MORON! YOUR A STUPID FAT-HEADED BIRD-BRAINED MORON!"_

_"I WILL NOT HAVE A SON THAT WILL FALL FOR A PATHETIC ATTENDANT!"_

_"Well then maybe, I shouldn't be your son!" Komali yelled, before turned, and marching out, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him, before running up the steps to meet Medli, tears filling his eyes._

* * *

"Komali!"

Komali opened his eyes, and saw Medli number one and two leaning over him, Medli number two looking like she wanted to kiss him.

"What's going on?" Asked Komali sitting up, realizing he had fallen asleep.

"We've reached it. Outset Island."

* * *

**Another chapter complete! I love cliffhangers, except when they're pulled on me. :D Anyways, stay tuned to find out what happens! And, of course, Mixed Love conversation!**

**Me: Now, Tetra, what is your problem?**

**Tetra: Nothing! I am not *insert swear word here* telling you a single *Insert another swear word here* thing! So back off you sea brains!**

**Medli: Watch the language Tetra! There are CHILDREN reading this!**

**Tetra: I don't *Insert swear word here* give a crap!**

**Me: I'm not one to swear, or likes to HEAR people swearing so, just lay off it okay?**

**Tetra: *Is about to scream a nasty swear word, when Medli covers her mouth***

**Me: Thank you!**

**Medli: No problem.**

**Me: Just take her to the pris...I mean to her room, and we'll talk to her later.**

**Medli: *Nods, and flies off with Tetra kicking and screaming with a muffled voice***

**Tetra: MMPHHHH! MMKDJFJ!**

**Me: I can't understand you!**

**Tetra: MMHMFJ!**

**Me: *sighs and waits for Medli to return. She returns five minutes later***

**Medli: Got her in there.**

**Me: Good. We've got to try a different tactic with her...she's crazy, and we can't get through to her, but I've got an idea... *Smiles at Medli***

**Medli: *Rolls eyes* Oh no...**


	23. Chapter 23: A New World

**Hey! Welcome back to more, Mixed Love! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because here's more!**

**DISCLAIMER: *Is shaking the doors of my prison* I didn't do anything that would make me owner of LOZ! Honest!**

**Enjoy!**

**Medli: And no flaming!**

**Me: Yes, and I am so sorry for copying someone unintentionally! (If I have)**

* * *

Medli number one and two jumped off the crow's nest, followed by Komali.

"This is weird," Komali said, "In the book it says that doom will be cast down upon the island, and will spread to the land, but it's as glad and as happy as can be!" The other two nodded. They flew to the tip of the island, to the woody area known as the Forest of Fairies. They touched the ground making someone scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

They turned, and saw a woman, kneeling on the ground, collecting water in a pot. In her surprise, she had dropped the pot into the new man-made river.

"I'm sorry," Medli number two said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well I kinda sorta mighta wanted to scare her...maybe," Komali said.

"Komali!" Medli number one scolded.

"Sorry," Komali shrugged.

"Y...you're a...woman...with...wings..." stammered the woman.

"Yes, I am...I suppose," Medli number one said, examining her wings.

"And what ARE you animals?"

"What do you mean?" asked Medli number two.

"I don't know what you are!" Said the woman.

"We're a race called Rito, who live on Dragon Roost Island, not too far from Windfall island," Medli number two said, "We get our wings from a great dragon named Valoo, who gives us a scale, and then we sprout our wings."

"That makes sense," The woman relaxed.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"I'm Sue-Belle. My father lives in town, and he's fallen terribly ill, and our freshwater supply is nearly gone. I asked for the bridge to be rebuilt to I could come here, and search for water. I searched and searched, but all I could find were scary monsters that attacked me. I came back here, and was about to leave, but I saw something that stopped me. There is a tiny hole in a little man-made hill that we built to direct the water into this storage we have that we have in the village. It's an odd contraption...it's made of wood, and in one part, that's covered with a large slab of wood. The water comes in, and then there's a hole in the of the taller part, so the water that comes from here, leaks into the other part. But lately, there's only been a little trickle of the water in our contraption, so I've been coming here to collect water. I'm scared though. There are so many monsters here, I'm afraid they'll smell me, and come rushing over." (I suck at explaining don't I?)

"Are you sure we can't do anything to help?" Asked Medli number one.

"Yes, I'm planning on leading a few men up here. The little island has become very popular. I bet I could get a few strong sailors to help. Like that Gummy..." Sue-Belle blushed.

"You've got a crush don't you?" Medli number two asked.

"No!" Sue-Belle gasped, "I don't!"

"Yeah. You do," Medli number two said thoughtfully. "You have that faraway look in your eyes, and you were blushing fiercely when we said that you would ask Gummy to help out. Trust me sister, I know the signs."

"Alright, I do," Sue-Belle said, "Happy? Now, what are you here for?"

"Have you seen a weird black form with blue swirls on its body? It has a massive sword, and a cape," asked Medli number one.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't," said Sue-Belle.

"Oh, okay thanks anyways," Medli number one sighed. "Okay guys. I guess we have to do this the hard way. Come on. We are going to search this forest until we find the Possesed Phantom." The three Ritos stood, and bowed respectfully, before spreading their wings, and flying slowly over the landscape, nearly getting attacked by weird spiky balls that came out of a Mothula's butt, and almost got skinned by a Moblin's spear, before finally coming to rest by a fairy fountain. Komali wandered around the back of a large tree, and gasped.

"Hey guys!" He called, "You might want to see this!" The two Medlis wandered over.

"We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Medli number two asked. She gasped as she saw a huge portal.

"Remember the world that you had your date with the other Komali?" Komali asked Medli number two, looking nervous, "The date you told us about?"

"Yes," Medli number two frowned, "What about it?"

"Well," Komali scratched his head, "The Possesed Phantom is there, and is going to destroy that world!"

"What does that mean?" Medli number two asked.

"Meaning, he's going to make that world, a dark world, one with struggles everyday, and hardships, sort of like this world, except for it's not so dark. Doing this upsets the natural balance and this world will..." Komali gulped, "Basically, cease to exist."

"What does that mean?" Medli number two repeated.

"Explode."

"Oh. Well, just as long as it doesn't affect this world, right?" Medli number two said, "I'll just continue living here!"

"It'll affect all the worlds, and one by one they will vanish too, except for the dark world," Komali gulped.

"How many times to I have to tell you Komali!" Medli number one said, walking over, her hands on her hips, "I like you better when you aren't a smart-alec!" And she swooped down and gave Komali a kiss. Komali blushed heavily.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Medli number one looked up and gasped.

"What is that?" She demanded. And Komali proceeded to explain again.

"Let's go get the phantom then!" Medli number one said, taking Komali's hand, who hesitated.

"Medli, I don't know if this is safe..." He whispered.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart!" Medli number two said, before dragging him into the portal. Komali's hand reached out, and seized Medli number two, (Who blushed like heck) Before being pulled into the portal.

* * *

Tetra awoke again, shaking her head. She looked around, and noticed the pirate crew was surrounding her.

"Miss! You're okay!" Gonzo said.

"Course I am, now what the heck happened to Medli and Komali?" Tetra asked.

"Well, they went to Outset Island Miss, and," Senza began.

"Outset huh?" Asked Tetra, "Well I'm following them!"

"Miss, you're still hurt, and you look awful..." Niko started.

"Do I look like I care? Gonzo, grab Link," interrupted Tetra, "We're going to Outset."

"Did they say where they were going?" Tetra asked, standing on the dock of Outset island, her blackened, and burned hands on her hips, the rising sun beating on her face.

"The Fairy Forest," Gonzo said, "Or somethin' like that..." He scratched his head.

"Well come on then!" Snapped Tetra. She hurried down the dock, and ran to the fairy forest, scaring the living daylights out of Sue-Belle. She ignored her, and went to the fairy fountain, just in time to see Medli being pulled into a portal. Tetra gasped.

"Hurry!" She shouted. She ran into the portal. Gonzo tossed Link inside, and tried to follow, but the portal closed before he could.

* * *

Medli number one appeared on a deserted landscape. The trees around her were blown to smithereens, and the fairy fountain hole was covered with dirt. Rain was falling from the sky, and nearby was a cage with all the residents of Outset Island.

"Whoa, this is terrible," Said Medli number one.

"Oh no! Komali!" Gasped Medli number two, pointing upwards. The other Rito looked up, and saw an entire tribe of Rito trapped in the cage, mysteriously floating in the air. .

"Every resident of the great sea must be here!" said Medli number one.

"Komali? Komali are you okay? Komali!"

Medli number two was up in the blackened sky, shaking the bars of the cage.

"Medli, get out of here!" Another Komali moved to the front, "It's too-watch out!" Medli number two turned and screamed as the Possessed Phantom appeared in behind her, and magically, the door opened and Medli number two was forced inside.

"Komali!" Medli number two cried, and hugged him.

Medli number one and Komali number one started forward, and made their way down the mountain, using their wings. They landed in town. They walked towards Link's grandma's house, which was the only house still standing, but suddenly, a Floor Master erupted from the ground, and hovered in front of them.

"Komali! Move!" screamed Medli number one as the Floor Master grabbed at him. Komali froze, horror-struck. Medli number one ran forward, and shoved him out of the way, and the Floor Master grabbed her around the waist, and dragged her screaming into its portal.

"MEDLI!" Komali yelled. He tried to grab Medli number one's ponytail before it sunk into the doom puddle, but it sank before he could do anything.

"NO!"

Komali sank to the ground, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tera appeared on Outset Island, and was amazed at how much damage the Possesed Phantom had done.

"This amount of damage...done by one person or thing," Tetra whispered. Suddenly, Link was hurled through the portal, and knocked Tetra off her feet.

"Gonzo!" She cursed, "I told you to take him with you through the portal! Not chuck him!" She picked herself up, and grabbed Link's wrists, and pulled him up, slinging him over her shoulder like a rag doll. Then, she slowly made her way down the mountain. She reached the town, and walked towards the nearest house, which was all blown up, She dropped Link on the ground, and saw back, leaning against the wall, that was halfway destroyed. She sighed, closing her eyes, and letting her defenses down. Little did she know, there was a pool of Darkness made by Ganondoft hovering above her. It suddenly inclosed itself around Tetra, and she screamed, her eyes flying open. The portal started to suck Tetra in, when suddenly, Link jumped up, and grabbed Tetra's wrist.

"Link! You're alive!" Tetra gasped.

"Not for much longer," Link groaned. Then, the pair were sucked into the portal.

Meanwhile...

Medli was thrown onto carpet. She looked up, and found herself in a boat, that she knew lay on the tip of the Forsaken Fortress. She looked straight and she saw her worst fear: Ganondorf himself. He smiled grimly at her.

"Not who I would've expected, but the sage of the Earth Temple is good enough," He sneered. He raised his hand, and a cage dropped down on top of Medli. She was lifted into the air, and the bottom of the cage closed in, trapping Medli.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Don't worry," Whispered Ganon, "Your pitiful life...will soon be over."

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry for the harsh cliffhanger, as much as I enjoy making them! :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter will probably be the final one. I think. :) And, as always, Mixed Love Conversation!**

**Me: Now, Tetra, are you feeling calmer?**

**Tetra: I feel sick.**

**Me: Alright then, Medli, ask the first question again.**

**Medli: Okay! Now Tetra, do you honestly love Link?**

**Tetra: Yes.**

**Medli: Question number two, ARE YOU SURE?**

**Tetra: I think so.**

**Medli: Question number three: ARE YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY sure?**

**Me: Those aren't the questions!**

**Medli: Shhhh! I'm just making sure.**

**Tetra: Yes, I really do. I think.**

**Medli: My work here is done.**

**Me: What work? You asked her no questions at all!**

**Medli: I asked her three!**

**Me: Two of which you just repeated, the third just adding three reallys in the end.**

**Medli: So?**

**Me: You didn't ask her questions.**

**Medli: Well, I've got things I need to do *Walks out of the room* Bye!**

**Me: MEDLI! YOU BIRD-BRAIN GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!**

**Medli: *Pokes her head into the room* You're not my mother!**

**Me: *runs out of the room, chasing Medli***

**Tetra: Okay, we'll continue this later I suppose. Just don't flame...! :D *Runs out of the room too***


	24. Chapter 24: A Final Battle

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you're ready to read, because chapter number 24 is rolling your way! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOZ, and I never will. *Gets returned back home* Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Komali sighed, dashing away his tears, and standing up. Where on earth could Medli be taken to. More than likely, she would be taken to wherever Ganondorf was, and he had no idea where that might be! He could search the whole Great Sea, and he probably wouldn't find her.

_"My my, you really are dimwitted like the girl says..."_

Komali jumped as a strange voice echoed through the area.

"Who are you? Where are you? I ain't scared of you!" Komali yelped, "Show yourself!"

_"Again, dimwitted. I'm surprised you didn't hear the last part,"_ The voice sneered.

"What do you mean?" Komali asked nervously.

_"Look boy, the girl of yours, Melody? Melanie?"_

"Medli," Komali gritted his teeth.

_"Whatever, the point is, she's in my care now. I've offered her a position as my most honored assistant...which is much better than what your pathetic island you call home has to offer," The voice sneered, "Much to my delight, and to your dismay, she has accepted my generous offer, and has poured her heart out to me. She's never loved you. She's never even cared." _

"That's not true!" Komali shouted, throwing himself forward on his hands and knees, and grinding his hands through the dirt, making lines in the ash.

_"You'll see...if you come to the Forsaken Fortress."_

The voice trailed off and faded, leaving Komali alone, tears making their journey down his face.

* * *

"NO! I will never work for you," Medli yelled.

"You will come to accept my offer soon enough. They all do," Sneered Ganondorf, an evil smile creeping over his lips. He waved his hand and the cage bottom opened, and Medli fell onto the floor. She looked up, and saw Ganondorf towering over her.

"No!" She said.

"I'm going to ask you one more time little girl," Ganondorf whispered, pretending that he couldn't hear her, "Work for me, or the boy gets it!" Medli gasped. Komali! No! She thought. She thought for a bit.

"I'll work for you," She decided, "As long as you don't hurt Komali, Link or any of my friends and family."

"Fine," Ganondorf said. He snapped his fingers, and a blue mist surrounded Medli.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" She demanded.

"I'm going to make sure your loyalty is true...and that you won't turn against me!" Ganondorf smirked. The blue mist encircled Medli, and tightened its grip. She yelped in pain.

"S...stop!" Medli cried out. Ganondorf smirked, and the mist swirled around her, and made a cocoon, and Medli was lost from sight.

* * *

Tetra fell onto carpet, and she cried out in pain; she had landed on her bad arm.

"Are you okay?"

Tetra looked up, and saw Medli extending a hand towards her. Tetra gratefully took it.

"Where's Link?" She asked.

"I don't know," I saw him being dragged away...half dead," Medli sighed.

"Oh no," Tetra gasped, rubbing her bad arm.

"Yeah," Medli nodded, "I think he is somewhere in this boat. At the tip of the Forsaken Fortress." Tetra nodded.

"Let's get looking," she said, started forward, and opened the nearest door, and found stairs. She hurried up them, and looked around.

"Nothing up here!" Tetra called, "Just a throne...and some, wait AHHHHHH!" A cage dropped down onto Tetra, the very same cage that had imprisoned Medli.

"Tetra!" Medli shouted, running up the stairs.

"Medli help!" Tetra cried.

"I'm sorry Tetra...I can't," Medli whispered, looking away.

"W...what do you mean?" Tetra asked, her voice turning cold.

"I swore myself to Ganondorf," Medli said, tears filling her eyes. She closed them, hoping Tetra would never have to see her eyes again, "I'm doing this to save you...he promised that if I joined him, then he would never hurt anyone. I just can't set you free. I've been also forced into an Ancient Oath."

"No!" Tetra screamed, "Medli, how could you! We would've been all safe! We would've been fine! You should just stop thinking about Komali, and open your eyes!" Tetra's vision was clouded by tears and anger, "I thought I could trust you. Instead you turn you back on all of us! You betrayed me! You betrayed everyone...including Komali." Medli opened her eyes, and started towards the lifted cage.

"I have been opening my eyes Tetra!" Medli said, "I saw the result of this. Link would die, and this whole world would be totaled to Ganon's control!"

"Yes, and I suppose you thought we could live here! Being part of a match set!" Tetra said, "There are more of us, and I don't want to spend my life like this!"

"It's for the best that I'm doing this," Medli spread her hands, "You have to listen to me...it's for your own good!"

"No its not! Your doing this for your own selfish reasons! I can't believe I trusted you!" Tetra stood in her cage, glaring at Medli.

"ENOUGH!"

Medli suddenly knelt on one knee, her head bowed.

"Lord Ganon," She said, "I have captured the princess, just as you have asked."

"Very good Medli," Tetra turned and saw Ganondorf standing with his back turned to them, staring out a window in the boat, "And the boy?"

"He's in our possession, although my sources say they are struggling with him," Medli reported.

"Go assist them."

"Yes Master," Medli nodded and left the room.

"Why are you doing this! Return Medli to normal!" Tetra demanded.

"Oh, she's acting of this with her own free will," Ganondorf sneered. Tetra slid down, and sat on the floor of her cage and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Then...why...why is she doing this?" Tetra whimpered.

"She has made an Ancient Oath, to save you and your pathetic little...ah friends." Ganondorf sneered.

"But I don't understand!" Tetra sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"You should foolish little girl!" Ganondorf cackled. Tetra wiped her tears from her face. She looked down, and noticed her knife. She could only assume what it was doing on the floor of her cage. Perhaps Medli was in this cage before she got brainwashed. She picked up the knife and sheathed it.

"TETRA!"

Link stumbled into the room, holding Orca's sword aloft, and his expression set. Ganondorf laughed.

"Are you stop me little boy?" He asked.

"I know I can!" Link said. forward, but instead of running at Ganon, he ran at Tetra, jumping up, and slicing off the rope that kept her suspended in the air. The cage dropped and hit the ground. The cage fell apart, and Tetra stood up. She took out her knife, and both of them charged at Ganondorf. Two wicked sharp swords appeared. Tetra drew back slightly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Those swords are tinged with darkness," Tetra whispered.

"They won't hurt you," Link said taking her hand, and giving it a squeeze. He coughed.

"Are you okay?" Tetra asked.

"We've got to hurry!" Link groaned. Tetra nodded. She ran forward and jumped to avoid a cut from Ganondorf's blade. She landed on his head, and stabbed him on his shoulder. She pulled her knife out of his shoulder. Ganondorf howled in pain as blood trickled down his arm, and landed on the floor. He swatted Tetra aside, and she hit a wall, and slid down. She tasted blood and shuddered. Suddenly Medli entered.

"MASTER!" Medli screamed.

"Medli, come on! Snap out of it!" Link said, deflecting a blow from Ganondorf. Tetra rose again, and snuck behind Ganondorf, and dug her knife into his back. Ganondorf screamed in pain, and Tetra pulled her knife out of his back. Ganondorf collapsed as a little nut-like thing sailed through the door.

"Medli!" It squeaked, "I heard the calling!"

"What calling?" Medli asked.

"The calling of the sage!" Makar said. His helicopter thing vanished into thin air, and he looked up at Medli.

"The calling? I never sent you one!" Medli said. Makar laughed.

"The good inside your evil and brainwashed shell called out to me," Makar explained, "I'm here to help!" Medli shook her head.

"What?" She asked.

"You weren't brainwashed," Ganondorf groaned, "You were saving my friends!"

"Get it together Medli! We need your help!" Link said, readying his sword. Medli shook her head again. She clutched it, and sank to the ground.

"COME ON MEDLI!" Tetra screamed. She looked up, tears filling her eyes. She was struggling inside.

"We don't have time for this," Link said, "We need to finish him off. Together." He took Tetra's hand, and they nodded. Tetra then charged through the back, and jumped on it, and plunged her knife deep into Ganondorf's neck. He cried out in pain as the blood exploded out of it, spraying the knife, Tetra's hands, and hitting her clothes, and speckling her face. Link jumped, and came down with his sword facing forward. All at once, the triforce on Lik's hand began to glow, and Orca's sword was engulfed with a green light. Link collided with Ganondorf's head, and he turned to stone and exploded. A blinding flash of light followed, as the Master Sword appeared in midair, and connected with the final piece, and it released a beam of light.

"And a beam of light will vanish the darkness," Makar smiled, "Making the world sane again. The Great Deku Tree was right!"

* * *

**A happy ending! Sort-of. One more chapter coming up!**

**Medli: *Starts crying***

**Me: Medli, don't cry!**

**Medli: I don't want this story to end!**

**Me: Me neither, but I'll make plenty more. I promise.**

**Medli: *Sniffs* Okay...**


	25. Chapter 25: One Year Later

**Hey final chapter! I know, sad day! :( This chapter will conclude the saga of Mixed Love, so I hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I guess I never really will be owner of LOZ. :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The clanking bell sounded, and the students swarmed outside in the warm spring air. It was time for Summer Break, which meant a very special day for four young heroes, one hero in particular.

Link, Tetra, Medli, and Komali strolled outside, breathing in the fresh air.

"See you two next year," Tetra told Medli and Komali, holding Link's hand.

"Yeah. Bye," Medli said, "I'll miss you!"

"Me too, but it's time I'd made up to my father," Komali said. A few months ago, Komali had told Medli where his father was during the goodbye ceremony, and about their argument. Medli had given him a hug, and told him his father would have to deal with it, because they were dating now. She then smiled at him, and they had run off to potions. Tetra nodded, and walked off, hand in hand with Link. She then turned, and winked at the pair.

* * *

When the pair boarded the ship, they saw the pirates had already readied the sails. Senza hurried forward and reeled in the board that allowed them to get onto the ship, and they set sail. Link journeyed down to Niko, where his friend sat bored out of his skull.

"Hey," Link called out. Niko turned.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Man, I can't believe that it's been a year already," Link sighed, sitting down, and letting his stubby little legs dangle over the side of the platform.

"A year since what?" Niko asked, sitting next to him.

"Since Ganondorf was defeated...again," Link said, "I've matured a lot...don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, but you still say stuff without thinking," Niko said.

"I know," Link said, grinning.

"And ever since then, the young miss has been happier lately," Niko remarked, "She's not as grumpy. Before you joined us so long ago when you went to save your sister she was always so mean. I've noticed a big change since then."

"Yeah, I know," Link said. The two boys fell silent, as there wasn't really anything to talk about.

"Hey, Link."

Link turned and saw Tetra leaning on the doorframe, smiling. She righted herself, and sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi," Link said.

"Look, I was thinkin," Tetra said, looking off to the opposite side of the room while to boat creaked and groaned around them.

"Thinking about what?" Link asked curiously.

"Maybe we could go to your cabana," Tetra shrugged, "You know. For a bit."

"I'm fine with that," Link said brightly. Tetra nodded, and stood up, and went upstairs.

* * *

Medli and Komali landed at Link's Cabana, and looked around.

"This is a really nice place," Komali remarked.

"Yeah," Medli nodded. They went inside the house, ("Greetings Master Link's friends! Be gentle on this door please!") and got things ready. They strung the house with streamers, and lit the fire again. They flew around, hanging a sign all over the walls that said, Happy Birthday. They made a table for presents, and a snack table with chips, and salsa, and all that good stuff. They stood back, and admired their work.

"Should we explore the place?" Komali asked.

"I don't see why not," Medli shrugged, and they went outside.

* * *

Link got off the ship, and breathed in the fresh air. He looked around at his cabana, and smiled, the waterfall roaring in his ears.

"Come on," Tetra said. She gave him a kiss, and took his hand leading him to the cabin. When they opened the door, a blast of confetti startled to pair off their feet. Link got up, brushing the confetti out of his eyes and hat, and saw Medli and Komali, holding two Confetti Blasters, and grinning broadly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two Rito's announced.

"Hey...today's my birthday isn't it?" Link said.

"And it's our first month anniversary," Tetra said, smiling, and picking herself up and dusting herself off. Link smiled.

"That's right," He said, "I forgot."

"Link you always forget."

"Yeah, I know..."

The pirate crew entered, with all nearl all of Link's friends from Fountain Academy. He was greatly displeased when Ethai came up, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday hero!" She squealed.

"Um..thanks..." Link muttered. She smiled.

"Come on, lets PARTY!" Called out Aran from the crowd. He placed a stereo on a random table, and it began booming a random song.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night. Everyone went swimming, and when Link went to take a break, he sat on his lounge chair under the umbrella, sipping his punch, when a bunch of girls surrounded him. A little while later, he was chased onto his porch by a bunch of screaming girls. He had grabbed Tetra around the waist, brought out his Deku Leaf, and Wind Waker, and changed the wind direction , and he flew them up a ledge, where more flowers, grass, and the beginning of the waterfall down below.

"Nice trick, Tetra said, dipping her bare feet into the pool that emptied into the swimming pool.

"It's not much of a trick," Link said, "Just my own little place, that no one can get to...unless you've got wings or a deku leaf.

"So basically only Koroks, you, and maybe Medli and Komali, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Link sat down next to Tetra, slipping his feet into the cold water. Tetra wrapped her arms around Link, and kissed him.

"Can we interrupt?"

Tetra and Link broke apart, and looked behind them. Medli and Komali were standing behind them.

"I guess," Link said. Medli and Komali sat next to them.

"I seriously can't believe it's already been a year," Komali sighed, staring up at the full moon.

"Me neither," Link agreed, "I've been talking to Niko about it. It doesn't seem that long ago...but it is."

"We've all changed and matured through that adventure," Komali said.

"I have to agree," Medli said, dipping her own feet into the pool.

And together, the four friends fell silent, staring at the moon.

**_Fin_**


End file.
